


destiné à son prince alpha (destiné à son prince alpha ) antología omega #5

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: anthologie oméga (omega anthology) [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Bottom Louis, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Omega Louis, Omegaverse, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, alfa harry, harry - Freeform, harry alfa, harry alpha, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louis omega, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Louis Tomlinson es el hijo Omega de una familia rica, a punto de casarse con el príncipe Harry Styles, heredero de la corona. Pero Louis no se conforma con un acuerdo de negocio y la posibilidad de una amistad y nada más. Para su sorpresa, descubre que su Alfa siente lo mismo. Su nuevo marido se pone a cortejarle en el retiro tranquilo de la propiedad rural a la que viajan en su luna de miel, y Louis es sorprendido por la rapidez con la que, el débil vínculo de un matrimonio de conveniencia, se convierte en algo más al hacer las cosas con pasión, ásperamente y sin protección.





	destiné à son prince alpha (destiné à son prince alpha ) antología omega #5

**Author's Note:**

> Antología Omega.  
Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**Antologia Omega.  
** Aiden Bates.  
Destinado a su Príncipe Alfa. 

**L**as campanas de boda estaban sonando, y el estómago de Louis se retorció.

Con manos nerviosas se ajustó la corbata. En menos de una hora, se iba a casar. Tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló lentamente. Estaba esperando este momento desde hacía casi un año. Pero no era la anticipación lo que hacía que sus dedos golpearan con nerviosismo contra su muslo.

Antes de que el sol se pusiera, sería príncipe consorte de Su Alteza Real, el Príncipe Styles Harry Edward. Un honor que cualquier Omega estaría dispuestos a tener.

Excepto que Louis no estaba seguro de que era lo que quería.

El amor no era exactamente un requisito previo para una boda. Cuando le había dicho a su madre que no quería una relación con un extraño, ella se pasó los dedos por el pelo, de la manera que siempre hacía cuando estaba triste, pero incluso si ella había entendido, no había cambiado de opinión. Casarse con el príncipe era un honor muy grande.

—Señor.

Louis se volvió para ver a un sirviente en su codo.

—Es el momento.

_Tiempo. _

Los latidos del corazón de Louis se aceleraron. Con la boca seca, tomó su lugar en la procesión. Los sonidos de sus pasos parecían hacer eco muy fuerte en la habitación. Louis podía sentir los ojos de la nobleza de él, y levantó la barbilla, esperaba que no pudieran ver sus nervios en su expresión. El peso de la corona de flor de naranja en sus mechones castaños era un recordatorio constante de lo que estaba por venir.

Flores de azahar para pureza. La seda de la bufanda de color azul pálido, un símbolo de la fidelidad. En la solapa derecha de su traje blanco llevaba un broche de oro con nudo de amor de su abuela, que le fue dado por su madre la noche anterior. —Espero—, dijo mientras lo apretó en su mano, —que traerá bendición sobre tu matrimonio.

Habían llegado a las puertas de la capilla. Louis cerró los ojos, los abrió para encontrar a su novio allí, una mano extendida. Miró a los francos ojos verdes y cuidadosamente colocó su propia mano en la palma ofrecida. Su otra mano agarró el ramo.

Con pasos medidos, el Príncipe Harry llevó a Louis hacia el altar, poniéndolo en su lugar a su izquierda, luego se inclinó y tomó su lugar en el lado derecho. Llevaba la chaqueta roja de un mariscal de campo. El cura se acercó a ellos.

Si más tarde le hubieran preguntado, Louis no podría repetir la mayor parte de la ceremonia. Sus propios votos que había memorizado, pero lo que el cura dijo, casi no lo escuchó. Él sabía cómo iba a ir. La historia y el propósito del matrimonio, la pausa para las amonestaciones y luego sus votos. La promesa por su parte de amar, respetar y obedecer. Louis tomó una respiración profunda, y dio su afirmación, un eco de las del príncipe.

Su padre se adelantó para entregarlo. Entonces el cura puso de nuevo su mano en la del príncipe y Louis volvió a mirar sus ojos verdes que miraban con lo que pensó que podría ser calor, a pesar de la misma expresión en la cara del Alfa.

—Te acepto—, comenzó, lenta y constante en una voz cargada, —mi Omega vinculado...

La voz de Louis no tenía el toque de confianza del príncipe, pero también dijo sus votos, lo mismo que su Alfa, excepto con la promesa de obediencia. Luego vino el anillo, y se casaron. Quedaba sólo una formalidad. El cura hizo la oración y la bendición, y Louis Tomlinson era príncipe consorte del heredero al trono. Juntos caminaron por el pasillo y salieron a la mañana de verano, donde más allá de las puertas el pueblo se reunió en multitudes entusiastas. El Príncipe —tal vez debería dejar de pensar en él de manera tan formal—le introdujo en el coche abierto.

A lo largo de las calles entre el lugar de la boda y el palacio al que iba a llamar casa, la gente se había esforzado para obtener una visión de la nueva pareja real. Louis levantó la mano enguantada para saludar, como lo hizo su Alfa. Las flores fueron arrojadas al suelo ante los pies de los caballos blancos, la gente se inclinaba a su paso.

—¿Estás bien?— Su marido se inclinó más cerca para preguntar, apenas audible por encima de los sonidos de la adoración de las masas.

Louis asintió. No confiaba en su voz.

—Sé que es un gran asunto. Todo esto terminará pronto.

Eso era precisamente por lo que Louis estaba más nervioso.

🥀

Cuando llegaron al palacio, su Alfa lo ayudó a salir del carruaje, la mano persistió por un momento en Louis, antes de que le ofreciese el brazo para llevarlo al comedor, para el almuerzo después de la boda. Louis podía sentir su calor incluso a través de la pesada tela de sus ropas, mientras descansaba su mano en el brazo de su marido y fue con él hasta la enorme habitación con sus techos altos y lustrosos. Los invitados ya habían comenzado a llegar, y se pusieron a recibir a la larga fila de nobleza bien vestida, ofreciendo saludos y felicitaciones. Los pies de Louis comenzaron a doler, pero finalmente terminó y se les permitió ir a la mesa.

—Dime algo de ti mismo—. El príncipe pidió cuando estaban sentados. Cuando Louis abrió la boca, levantó la mano para detenerlo. —Algo que no me dijeras antes de nuestro compromiso.

Louis quería saber un poco frenéticamente lo que el príncipe podía no saber sobre él. No debería ser tan difícil. Gran parte de lo que le habían dicho al príncipe era para convencerlo de que Louis había sido la elección correcta para ser su Omega: Podía pintar, podía coser, podía tocar y cantar. Fue educado en la diplomacia y la etiqueta, así como en la historia y la literatura. ¿Él le dijo al príncipe que también le gustaba la ciencia? Estaba seguro de que su nuevo marido sabía que podía caminar bien, podía bailar. Hablaba tres idiomas.

Su marido estaba a la espera de su respuesta.

—Acabo de leer Jane Eyre—, dijo, porque no podía pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Y te gustó?

El príncipe se había inclinado ligeramente hacia delante en su asiento, y miraba con expectación a Louis.

—Me pareció que era bastante bueno.

Aunque el Alfa asintió, había algo casi decepcionado en su expresión, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y tomaba un bocado de comida delante de él. Louis se preguntó que había dicho mal. ¿El príncipe quería algo más? ¿Algo diferente? Inclinó la cabeza sobre su propio plato, y comió en silencio.

Cuando terminó la comida, cortaron la tarta y en seguida, Louis se retiró para cambiarse y ponerse su ropa de viaje.

No quedaba mucho de la recepción. Las personas recibieron cada uno un trozo de tarta y partieron, y en seguida Louis y el príncipe se despidieron de su familia antes de volver a subir al coche. Esta vez, los llevaba a la estación, donde el tren privado, que los llevaría al campo estaba esperando. Bien intencionados todavía esperaban a lo largo de la carretera, y fue un alivio cuando llegaron y fueron llevados al opulento vagón del tren, que sería el suyo para las próximas horas. Por último, estaba tranquilo. Louis tomó un momento para, simplemente, respirar en silencio, sus oídos aún resonaban con el último aplauso de la población.

—Casi no hablaste en absoluto—, le dijo, la voz suave. —No necesitas tener miedo de mí, Louis.

Fue sorprendente escuchar su nombre de labios del príncipe.

—Lo siento—, dijo Louis en voz baja. Inhaló. —No tengo miedo. Sólo estoy nervioso, su alteza.

Su Alfa rió suavemente. —¿Sabes que no tienes que llamarme así? Estamos vinculados ahora. Llámame Harry. Sabemos muy poco el uno del otro, pero me gustaría saber más.

—Harry—, dijo Louis, probando el nombre en la boca. Él esbozó una sonrisa que pensó que debía parecer terriblemente incierta, pero era una sonrisa. —¿Qué te gustaría saber?

Esos ojos verdes miraron del coche hacia él.

—Ya te pregunté—. No hubo censura en su tono.

_Algo que no supiera._

Louis tomó una respiración profunda.

—Me gusta la astronomía—, admitió. Esto no era un tema en el que era educado normalmente un Omega.

El Príncipe Harry sonrió. —¿Tú? Yo tengo algún interés en ella.

Él se quedó quieto, en seguida, por un momento, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose. Cuando alzó la vista, sus ojos estaban buscándolo.

—Dime algo, Louis. Y dime la verdad. ¿Me quieres?

🥀

Louis parpadeó. No estaba seguro de que entendiese la pregunta.

—¿Yo qué?

—No sé lo que te dijeron—, dijo en voz baja el príncipe. —Pero no voy solo a tirarte hacia abajo y tomarte—. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, desalojando los cabellos cuidadosamente arreglados, que cayeron sobre la frente y le hacían parecer un poco menos severo a los ojos de Louis. Un poco más humano. —No voy a tomarte a menos que quieras—, continuó.

Louis miró. Estaban obligados a consumar el matrimonio. Tenían funciones. Obligaciones. Si no amaba a su marido, bueno, tampoco lo hacían un montón de otras personas. Y podrían aprender a ser amigos, su madre se lo había dicho. Él debería decir eso. Debía decir que estaba bien.

—Yo...— Sus dientes mordieron el labio inferior. —Ni siquiera te conozco—, dijo en su lugar.

Harry suspiró.

—Y si tú no me conoces, ¿cómo puedes amarme?— Él negó con la cabeza. —Vi a mis padres discutir—, dijo en voz baja. —Ellos son amigables, pero ¿Qué tienen? No es lo que quiero, Louis. Quiero algo mejor que eso—. Sonrió, un poco triste. —Me casé porque era lo que se esperaba de mí, al igual que tú hiciste. Pero eso no significa que yo quiero que sea todo lo que tengamos.

Debe ser agradable tener autoridad, Louis pensó, para ser capaz de cambiar las reglas. El príncipe podía haber sido obligado a casarse, pero aún tenía la elección de con quién, y la capacidad de decir que él quería más. Louis estuvo a punto de sentir rabia. ¿Y si él hubiera dicho que quería más, y su Alfa no lo hacía? No habría importado tanto entonces. ¿Y qué pasa con el heredero? Si no estaban juntos no podían hacer un heredero, y no sería el Alfa el que sería avergonzado por su falta.

—¿Y cuando tú no consigas tener un hijo conmigo?

Su Alfa sonrió, genuinamente este momento. —Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Una gran parte del tiempo.

Louis pensó en la decepción de su madre, si no estaba embarazado muy pronto, la decepción de todo el país. Era romántico, lo que Harry estaba haciendo, pero él no era el único que tendría que sufrir las consecuencias cuando llegaran. ¿Y si ellos no estaban hechos el uno para el otro? ¿Y si ese día lejano nunca llegase? ¿Entonces qué?

—¿Y si no te amo?— preguntó, las palabras saliendo con una pizca de sospecha que habría hecho temblar su madre. —¿Y si eso nunca sucede?

Harry miró las manos que descansaban en su regazo, y Louis pensó con una especie de shock que el príncipe no era mucho mayor que él. Él era seguro y capaz, y heredero de un país, pero sólo tenía unos pocos años más que el mismo Louis.

—Si nunca sucede—, dijo, —entonces supongo que no sucede y decidiremos lo que vamos a hacer—. Parecía como si él se esforzase por decir las palabras. —Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él.

Volvió a mirar a los ojos de Louis.

—Pero dame algo de tiempo, Louis. Déjame intentarlo.

Louis supuso que no era demasiado pedir.

🥀

La casa de campo era preciosa, las ventanas reflejaban la luz dorada de la tarde, los jardines se extendían hacia abajo y la rodeaban de verde. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo a las puertas, Louis se encontró con ganas de estar fuera de ella.

—La cena estará esperando—, Harry ofreció cuando ayudó a Louis a descender del carro. —La criada te mostrará a una sala donde podrás refrescarte. Estaré en un momento.

Se alejó, dejando a Louis para que siguiera a la criada de la casa hasta la habitación que compartiría con su Alfa. Se lavó la cara, reordenando el pelo revuelto en el espejo y pidió a la criada que le llevase al comedor.

Harry estaba esperando cuando llegó, y él sonrió. Las velas encendidas sobre la mesa, y una rosa colocada a través del plato vacío de Louis. Louis la tomó cuando se sentó, y le ofreció una sonrisa. La cena fue traída, y mientras comían, hablaron.

Louis sabía, por supuesto, todo lo que el público sabía del príncipe, que era amado y respetado por su pueblo, que tenía una afición por la caza y perros, y le gustaba nadar. Pero él no sabía que a Harry le gustaba la filosofía. O que estaba interesado en la botánica.

—Estás invitado a la biblioteca siempre que lo desees—, dijo al salir del comedor después de la comida. —Y, por supuesto, los jardines están abiertos para caminar. Podríamos ir a cabalgar, si quieres.

—Me gustaría eso—, dijo Louis.

En el exterior, la oscuridad había caído, y Harry una vez más tuvo asuntos que atender. Louis se retiró a sus habitaciones, donde se deshizo con gratitud de su chaqueta y sus zapatos, y, después de un momento, el chaleco también. Louis tomó uno de los libros que las criadas habían dejado en el estante cuando habían desempacado sus cosas y se acurrucó en el sofá que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, leyendo a la espera de que Harry subiera.

Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que se abriese la puerta, y Louis se estaba cansando, pero él no quería dejar el libro. Sólo cuando oyó el chasquido de la cerradura de la puerta, levantó la vista, sorprendido, para encontrar a Harry mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Estoy contento de que hayas encontrado formas para mantenerte ocupado—, dijo mientras se quitaba su propia chaqueta.

Louis cerró el libro y lo puso a un lado con un bostezo.

—Creo que estoy listo para acostarme—, admitió.

Miró a la cama, y luego a Harry. Tendrían habitaciones separadas cuando su luna de miel terminase, pero la noche de bodas se esperaba que compartiesen una cama. Podía imaginar los rumores si no lo hacían.

—Si te opones a compartir la cama conmigo—, dijo Harry. —Voy a dormir en el sofá.

Era demasiado pequeño para él, y los dos lo sabían. Louis negó con la cabeza.

Compartir la cama no sería tan difícil.

—Yo no me opongo.

Harry volvió a sonreír, y desapareció en su camarín para cambiarse. Después de un momento, volvió y Louis siguió su ejemplo. En su camisón, regresó a la sala, débilmente iluminada por una sola vela puesta al lado de la cama. Harry ya estaba debajo de las sábanas, y Louis dudó un momento antes de correr a la cama y unirse a él. Era una cama extremadamente cómoda. Harry se inclinó y apagó la vela, y se quedaron en la oscuridad. A pesar de que su marido no lo tocó, Louis podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, apenas a distancia de él, podía oler el aroma rico y cálido del Alfa. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.

🥀

Cuando Louis se despertó, el sol se derramaba por los bordes de las cortinas, y un cuerpo se presionó contra su espalda. Le tomó un momento para registrar este segundo hecho. Cuando lo hizo, Louis se sobresaltó intentando ponerse en pie, sólo para encontrarse atrapado en el círculo de los brazos fuertes, que le apretaron, luego dejándolo ir tan pronto como Harry despertó. Su Alfa estaba duro, y despertó una pequeña ola de calor en el vientre de Louis. Pero Harry ya se estaba alejando.

—Lo siento mucho—, dijo la voz de su Alfa en su espalda.

Oyó las mantas moverse cuando Harry salió de la cama y se sentó, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo. El cabello de su marido estaba despeinado, y no lucía la misma figura en su camisón que la que tenía en el ajustado uniforme militar que había llevado en su boda. Pero Louis encontró que le gustaba de esa manera. Se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándolo y apartó rápidamente la mirada.

—Pensé que podríamos ir a montar hoy—, dijo el príncipe.

Louis pensó que eso podría gustarle.

Después del almuerzo, fueron al establo donde los caballos ya estaban ensillados y esperando, a continuación, salieron a caballo a través de la parte de atrás de la casa hacia un estanque, que era una excursión de un día y fácil desde la casa. En la laguna, desmontaron, y Harry desempaquetó un picnic, que el cocinero había hecho para ellos. Se sentaron y comieron bajo el sol caliente de junio y fue agradable.

Los días pasaron así, con paseos y caminatas y largas conversaciones en las tardes de verano somnolientas. Cada noche había una flor a la espera en su plato. Una rosa rosa, lila, lavanda, rosa roja. Él sabía el significado de cada una, y estaba esperando con placer cada nueva flor. Cada noche fueron a dormir a la cama grande y cómoda, y Louis despertó con los brazos de Harry envueltos alrededor de él, el olor del Alfa llenando su nariz.

A medida que la noche avanzaba, empezó a soñar con su Alfa. Las manos de Harry en él. Los dedos de Harry en su interior. Se despertó enrojecido y húmedo, y aquellas Harry mañana salió corriendo de la cama, y Louis con igual prisa iba a su propio vestidor.

Parecía que su cuerpo, por lo menos, había decidido sus sentimientos. Tal vez por ahora, eso podría ser suficiente. Casi, Louis se armó de valor para decírselo así a Harry.

Pero el final de su luna de miel se acercaba. En pocos días, ellos tendrían que regresar a la capital y renunciar a la paz tranquila de la casa de campo. Harry volvería a aprender el estado de un país, y ya no habría largas conversaciones al lado de la laguna. No más agradables paseos a través de los árboles.

Y había algo más. Su calor se acercaba. Estaba de hecho, atrasado. Se eligió la fecha de la boda, en parte, porque se esperaba que cayera durante la luna de miel, pero él sólo había tenido tres calores todavía, y aún no se habían establecido en un ciclo totalmente normal de seis semanas. Habían pasado siete semanas desde su último, y Louis no estaba seguro de si estaba agradecido de que no hubiera llegado todavía, o deseaba que, al menos, hubiera sido capaz de tenerlo en la intimidad de la casa de campo.

Fue tres días antes de su última noche en la propiedad. La cena había terminado, y Louis iba a retirarse a la habitación para su lectura habitual nocturna cuando dijo Harry.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Louis se detuvo, volviéndose a mirarlo. Él sonrió y extendió su mano. Louis vaciló sólo un momento antes de lanzar la suya y Harry tiró de él suavemente hacia las puertas exteriores. Salieron a la noche clara. Por encima, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo.

—¿Confías en mí?— preguntó Harry.

Louis se volvió para mirar en sus ojos. ¿Lo hacía? Él asintió con la cabeza. Harry sonrió y sacó una tira de tela de bolsillo.

—Cierra los ojos.

Hubo un punto de mando en las palabras, que Louis no estaba seguro de si Harry había tenido la intención de poner allí, pero él, obediente cerró los ojos. El paño suave cubriéndolos y Louis sintió como Harry lo ataba en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Entonces las manos de Harry, grandes y estables, lo guiaron en la hierba. Estaban calientes contra sus hombros. Louis estuvo a punto de tropezar, y, agarrándolo con cuidado, lo sostuvo en sus pies.

Ellos dejaron de caminar. Louis se quedó quieto, y las manos se acercaron de nuevo para deshacer el nudo que sujetaba la tela en su lugar. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba mirando un telescopio.

🥀

—Tuve que pedirlo la primera noche—, dijo Harry. —Nos costó mucho tiempo para traerlo aquí. Pensé que podríamos echar un vistazo a las estrellas juntos.

Louis estaba mirando, con la boca abierta, al telescopio.

—¿Lo pediste para mí?— Preguntó finalmente, volviéndose a mirar a Harry, que estaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Sí—. Su sonrisa se amplió. —¿Te gusta?

—Yo... Sí. Me encanta.

Impulsivo, se apoyó en la punta de sus pies y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido, y los brazos de Harry se envolvieron en torno a él a cambio.

—Estoy feliz—, dijo.

—Gracias—. La voz de Louis era un poco inestable. —Muchas gracias, Harry.

Miró hacia arriba y entonces Harry estaba allí, cerca, y la noche cayó alrededor de ellos. Contuvo la respiración. Su Alfa se inclinó hacia abajo. Sus labios se encontraron. Los de Harry eran cálidos y suaves, y el beso poco más que un casto roce de boca contra boca. Cuando todo terminó, Louis bajó la cabeza para ocultarla contra el hombro Harry, las mejillas calientes.

La mano Harry acariciaba su espalda, persuadiendo.

—¿Mírame?

Louis levantó la vista, todavía ruborizado, y Harry le acarició la mejilla, como lo había hecho la primera noche en el tren. Con un suspiro, Louis se dejó inclinar hacia él, los párpados cerrados aleteando. Sintió el aliento caliente de Harry contra su piel, y luego Harry estaba besándolo de nuevo, esta vez más lento y cuidadoso. Su lengua trazó la costura de los labios de Louis y Louis jadeó. El beso se hizo más profundo. Los brazos de Harry se apretaron alrededor de él.

Esta vez, cuando se rompió el beso, Louis no se ocultó. Miró a los ojos de Harry a través de sus pestañas, y le dejó ver su sonrisa tímida.

—Me gustó—, admitió. —Creo que tal vez deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo.

Harry se rió.

—¿Te parece?

Louis asintió. Suavemente Harry se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo, acercándolo más hasta que no hubo espacio entre sus cuerpos. Sus manos se posaron en las caderas de Louis. El beso fue más profundo, un poco menos suave. Lejos de ser casto. Louis hizo un suave sonido entre sus bocas, y de repente las manos de Harry lo levantaron.

Sobresaltado, Louis pasó los brazos más apretados alrededor del cuello de Harry y sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Las manos de Harry se deslizaron hacia abajo, hasta que acunaban sus nalgas, sosteniendo su peso, y su gemido sordo envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Louis.

—Louis—. El beso se rompió, y la voz de Harry fue baja y áspera, con el borde de un gruñido. Louis podía olerlo. Podía oler el deseo de borde caliente en su olor habitual.

—Te quiero—, dijo Louis.

—Dilo otra vez—, gruñó Harry, llevando a Louis de nuevo a la casa como si no pesara nada. —Dímelo, Louis.

—Te quiero—, repitió Louis. —Alfa. Por favor.

El sonido que su Alfa hizo en respuesta, dejó a Louis gimiendo con una urgente necesidad, de repente su polla ya dura, sus dedos cerrándose en las solapas de Harry. La puerta de la habitación se cerró con fuerza detrás de ellos, y Harry lo puso sobre la cama, arrojando su chaqueta a un lado con descuido cuando se la quitó.

—Desnúdate.

Louis lo satisfizo, quitándose su propia ropa con manos temblorosas y colocándolas a un lado de la cama hasta que quedó desnudo ante su Alfa. Harry era más alto que él, musculoso bajo el traje, de una manera que hablaba de ejercicio frecuente. Duro. Su mirada recorrió a Louis como un toque, y por un momento Louis se sintió tímido e inseguro, casi se estiró para tirar de las sábanas. Pero no tuvo tiempo. Harry estaba en la cama, en el parpadeo, inclinándose sobre Louis para arrastrar la nariz a lo largo del cuello de Louis mientras sus manos se deslizaron sobre los brazos de Louis, por sus costados hacia sus caderas.

—Eres tan hermoso. Hueles tan bien—, exhaló. —Yo quería hacer esto desde hace varios días, Louis.

Sus dientes se hundieron en la curva donde el cuello de Louis se unía su hombro.

Louis gritó, el placer y el dolor, y sus manos atraparon el bíceps de Harry.

—Mío—, gruñó Harry. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo a lo largo de la curva de las nalgas de Louis y en su pliegue, sus dedos encontraron la evidencia del propio deseo de Louis. —Podía olerte cada vez que te mojabas para mí cada mañana. Quería apenas rodar sobre ti y reclamarte, pero quería que estuvieras seguro.

—Estoy seguro—, jadeó Louis. —Alfa. Estoy seguro.

La mano de su Alfa lo volvió en su estómago, y acarició sus caderas. Louis arqueó su espalda y abrió las piernas. Quería a Harry. Él quería a su Alfa. Dentro de él. Tomándolo.

¿Por qué esperó tanto tiempo para esto?

Uno de los dedos de Harry se deslizó dentro de él, y Louis se resistió de nuevo a él con un grito ahogado en las almohadas. La sensación no era familiar, pero tampoco dolorosa, no cuando estaba tan preparado para ello ahora. 

—Sí—, se quedó sin aliento. — Sí, por favor.

Otro dedo, y las puntas de ambos estaban acariciando directamente sobre algo que envió chispas intermitentes a través de él. Louis se retorció, se quejó.

—Alfa. Por favor.

Él quería más._ Necesitaba más._

—No voy a hacerte daño—, Harry respiró en su oído. —Sólo un poco más, querido. Sólo un poco más. Sólo quiero estar seguro de que estás listo para mí, querido.

Sus dedos se movían más rápido, y añadió un tercero, mientras que Louis suplicaba, el sonido ahogado en las sábanas. Y no fue sólo un poco más, porque fue una y otra vez hasta que Louis casi rogó en serio. A continuación, los dedos de su Alfa se deslizaron libre y, finalmente, finalmente, presionó dentro de él, llenándolo con seguridad, un golpe estable. Louis arqueó su espalda ante la sensación, y sus dedos se enredaron en las sábanas hasta hacerse daño. Su Alfa era tan grande. Se inclinó sobre Louis mientras empujaba, poniendo besos en sus hombros y el cuello.

—Tan buen chico, dulce. Tan bueno para mí—, fue murmurando. —He esperado tanto tiempo para esto. Te vi en una de esas funciones de palacio. Olías muy bien. Y cuando me dijeron que eras una de las opciones, yo fui tan feliz.

Hizo casi todo el camino hacia fuera antes de empujar de nuevo, con más fuerza. Más rápido. Louis gimió y se retorció contra él y trató de darle sentido a las palabras se derramaban sobre su piel.

—He esperado tanto tiempo para que me quieras finalmente de vuelta, querido.

Y entonces él no estaba hablando más. Ellos estaban gimiendo, sin respiración y jadeando juntos, Harry moviéndose dentro de Louis con pinceladas rápidas, hambriento, haciendo un punto de rozar su próstata. Sus manos en las caderas de Louis lo guiaron de nuevo a su encuentro.

Louis podía sentir el inicio del nudo de su Alfa. Le extendió, abriéndole más ampliamente cuando Harry se deslizó hacia fuera. Y en seguida, de nuevo, Louis se retorció. Otro impulso, y otro, y luego los impulsos se volvieron lentos cuando el nudo lo llenó y su Alfa ya no podía retirarse.

_—Alfa—_ Louis respiraba.

El pene de Harry acarició su próstata, y su Alfa se inclinó y mordió la nuca. Louis se vino con un grito, sintiendo la primera corrida caliente del semen de Harry verterse en él. El color estallando a través de la parte posterior de sus párpados.

Cuando el mundo volvió a enfocarse, estaba tumbado, acurrucado contra su Alfa, el pecho de Harry presionando su espalda y los brazos de Harry ciñéndole. El rostro de su esposo estaba acogido en el hueco de su hombro.

—Estoy llenándote, hermoso—, Harry estaba susurrando contra su piel. —No puedo esperar a ver cómo te pones grande con mi hijo.

Le frotó la palma de la mano sobre el estómago plano de Louis, como si ya pudiera sentir la vida creciendo dentro de él. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres, querido? ¿Quieres tener un hijo para mí?

—Sí—, dijo Louis. —Sí, Alfa.

La respuesta de Harry fue un estruendo bajo y el suave golpe de su mano sobre el vientre de Louis. Él estaba aún por gozar. Louis podía sentirlo. Las caderas de Harry se sacudieron, y Louis se quejó.

—Voy a hacer que te vengas de nuevo para mí, hermoso. Nunca podré dejarte fuera de mi cama.

Louis encontró la idea sorprendentemente agradable. Especialmente cuando la mano de su Alfa se envolvió alrededor de su pene y comenzó a acariciar al mismo ritmo que el rodar de sus caderas.

Harry finalmente lo dejó salir de la cama, pero sólo mucho más tarde, y sólo para que ellos pudieran ir a lavarse, mientras que las sábanas eran cambiadas. Tomó el desayuno enviado, y alimentó a Louis con pequeños bocados dulces de fruta y queso con sus dedos, acariciando el cabello de Louis con la otra mano. De vez en cuando, se detenía para frotar un círculo en el estómago de Louis de nuevo.

A medida que la mañana continuó, Louis se encontró retorciéndose en el regazo del Alfa, las manos de Harry guiándole mientras se mecía con la longitud de su pene en su interior. ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho hacía días?, se preguntó mientras se movía. Tanto tiempo perdido. Quería más de Harry, más de su Alfa, quería todo lo que podía tener. Él balanceó hacia abajo en la longitud de Harry con un gemido, pero no fue suficiente.

—Alfa—, gimió. —Harry. Yo... Alfa.

—¿Qué pasa, querido?— Harry se inclinó sobre él, luego se detuvo. Inclinó la cabeza, respiró profundamente por la nariz. Su mirada de sorpresa se volvió hacia Louis.

Louis asintió. La respuesta de Harry le dijo que su sospecha era correcta. Iba a entrar en calor. Ya podía sentir los primeros síntomas de la desesperada necesidad. Las manos de Harry acariciaron sus lados.

—No te preocupes, querido—, él estaba diciendo. —Te tengo. Voy a cuidar de ti. Louis todavía no estaba seguro de si quería a Harry, pero él lo creyó. Se dejó caer, y confiaba en su Alfa para cogerlo.

🥀

—Tienes que comer algo— dijo Harry, pasando los dedos por los mechones húmedos por el sudor de su pareja.

Louis se rió, aunque el sonido se acercó más a un pequeño gemido desesperado. —No quiero comer. Te necesito—. Se inclinó para robarle un beso, rozando su cuerpo contra su Alfa.

—Eso no está en discusión— dijo Harry, usando su voz de Alfa mientras empujaba suavemente a Louis de vuelta a la cama. —Después de comer.

Tuvo que admitir que encontró el puchero de Louis bastante atractivo. Parecía que su compañero era bastante agresivo en la agonía de su calor y él particularmente no lo objetaba.

—Voy a comer, entonces— dijo Louis, admitiendo la derrota. —Pero te necesito.

Harry se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra la frente de Louis. —Luego me tendrás. Lo prometo, querido.

Tocó el timbre para llamar a la criada y se puso una bata antes de entrar al pasillo para dar sus instrucciones sobre lo que necesitaba.

Era el segundo día del calor de su Omega. Ya había enviado un mensaje a la capital para informar a su madre y al Parlamento que no iba a volver como estaba previsto. Se quedarían hasta que el calor de Louis hubiera terminado. Viajar mientras durara estaba fuera de discusión. Sus padres lo entenderían. Podrían manejar el reino sin él durante unos días más.

La criada volvió con una bandeja de fruta y pan en sus manos. Ella se lo entregó con una pequeña reverencia respetuosa, y él tomó la jarra de agua que llevaba, dando un paso atrás en la habitación con ambos. Cuando se volvió hacia la cama, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se detuvo en seco.

Louis tenía dos de sus dedos dentro de sí mismo y sus ojos entrecerrados fijos en la cara de su Alfa. Se retorcía mientras pequeños ruidos salían de su garganta. Harry gruñó. Con cuidado, apoyó la bandeja de la comida y la jarra del agua, y luego se marchó al otro lado de la habitación y se sentó en la cama sobre su compañero, agarró la muñeca delgada manteniendo los dedos aún adentro.

—¿Qué te dije?

Louis miró a través de sus nebulosos ojos de color azul, su lengua se deslizó fuera para mojar el labio inferior, dejándolo reluciente de una manera que hizo a Harry querer morderlo.

—Después de que coma. Pero no dijiste nada sobre que me aliviara a mí mismo.

—Eso— dijo Harry. —Fue porque no preguntaste.

Sacó lo dedos de su cuerpo, sujetó las dos manos sobre la cabeza de su compañero con una sola mano envuelta alrededor de ambas muñecas, a pesar de las súplicas y el lloriqueo necesitado de Louis.

—Eres muy travieso— gruñó, disfrutando de la forma en que las palabras hicieron estremecer a Louis, y del pequeño gemido que escapó de su boca. —Voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

Louis se animó.

—Después— dijo con firmeza —de que comas.

Su compañero hizo un puchero, una vez más, pero obediente, se quedó inmóvil debajo de él.

—Buen chico— dijo Harry, con voz baja y cálida —No te muevas.

Louis se quedó quieto mientras Harry se movió de la cama para recoger la bandeja una vez más y volvió a sentarse a su lado. Mantuvo sus brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza mientras le dio de comer un pedazo de melón.

_—Mmm—_ murmuró. —Puede haber sido un error no comer.

—Sí— estuvo de acuerdo Harry. —Lo fue.

Su Omega abrió la boca por otro bocado, y Harry le permitió masticar y tragar antes de inclinarse para robarle un beso, lamiendo el sabor dulce a fresas de la boca de Louis. El Omega se arqueó contra él con un gemido. Ya estaba cayendo de nuevo en la atracción más profunda del calor. Harry cogió el vaso de agua y deslizó un brazo bajo los hombros de Louis, levantándolo para permitirle beber. Louis bebió, y Harry lo depositó suavemente sobre el colchón antes de dejar el vaso. Le dio otra fresa a su compañero, y luego Harry comió una también. Le ofreció a Louis una pieza de pan blanco suave, y obedientemente Louis la comió.

Habían terminado la mayor parte de la bandeja cuando Louis dejó de comer, y sujetó a Harry, tratando de atraerlo hacia abajo.

—Alfa. Por favor—. Él lo miró con esos terriblemente grandes ojos azules y se lamió los labios otra vez porque sabía exactamente lo que le hacía a Harry. Su sonrisa era pura tentación. —Prometiste qué harías algo sobre mi mal comportamiento.

Riendo Harry dejó la bandeja a un lado y sorpresivamente giró a su compañero sobre sus manos y rodillas.

—Sí— estuvo de acuerdo, inclinado sobre Louis y gruñéndole contra su oreja. —Creo que lo hice.

Louis se fundió por debajo de él, deslizando los brazos hacia abajo hasta que se apoyaba en los codos, con las caderas levantadas y sus piernas abiertas. A Harry le gustaba así, pidiendo con cada línea de su cuerpo por cualquier cosa que su Alfa quisiera darle. Así, irrevocablemente suyo, su piel blanca salpicada con las marcas de los dientes de Harry. Se echó hacia atrás para disfrutar de la vista.

—La pregunta, mi amor, es que, exactamente, debo hacer para disuadirte de este tipo de comportamiento en el futuro.

Ese pequeño gemido era otra cosa que amaba sobre Louis. Había muchas cosas.

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, a continuación, llevó la mano hacia abajo, contra la nalga curva de Louis, con fuerza suficiente para dejarle una marca de color rosa tenue donde lo había golpeado. Louis lanzó un grito, pero no de protesta. Su columna vertebral se arqueó más, inclinando sus caderas hacia arriba por más, y Harry lo azotó de nuevo, esta vez en la otra mejilla.

Otra palmada, y luego otra, hasta que Louis se balanceaba para cada una, rogando por su nudo. En lugar de dárselo, Harry curvó ambas manos a cada lado, donde el muslo se reunía con la nalga para mantenerlo quieto y se inclinó para pasar su lengua por el valle interior, saboreando el sabor dulce almizclado de la mancha que se derramaba de él. Louis estuvo a punto de gritar.

—Alfa— rogó. —Alfa— Era la única palabra que podía recordar.

Harry trazó amablemente el músculo de su entrada con la punta de su lengua antes de meterla en el interior, sujetando a Louis en su lugar cuando se retorcía y sollozaba por el placer.

—Sabes tan bien querido— Se retiró el tiempo suficiente para decir. —Tan húmedo sólo para mí.

Louis hizo un sonido que no se parecía a una palabra y apretó las sábanas con sus dedos delgados, mientras Harry empujó la lengua dentro de él, y luego la sacó de nuevo pasándola por la apertura apretada. Sólo cuando su Omega era una ruina, gimiendo sin poder hacer nada, Harry se alejó y curvó sus manos alrededor de las caderas de Louis, reclamándolo una vez más con un empuje duro, follándolo hasta que se anudó y se derramó en el interior de él, la propia liberación de Louis salió en ráfagas cayendo sobre las sábanas debajo de él.

Suavemente, les inclinó hasta que descansaron en sobre sus costados. Sus manos acariciaron el sudor en el pecho de su compañero, y luego contra la nuca expuesta de su cuello.

—Eres muy bueno— alabó —Un pequeño buen Omega. Vas a ponerte grande y redondo pronto con nuestro hijo, ¿verdad, querido?

Louis asintió un poco demasiado frenético, y Harry le tranquilizó con más besos y suaves caricias. El calor de su compañero iba a durar uno o dos días, pero Harry estaba seguro de que ya había cumplido su propósito. Louis había quedado embarazado, en su primer acoplamiento. Ya pensaba que podía oler el cambio. En unas cuantas semanas más, sería evidente para todos. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor del cuerpo delgado de su marido, y él lo acunó cerca mientras se deslizaban en un sopor, aprovechando el corto tiempo que el calor les permitió descansar.

🥀

Tres días más tarde, Harry sostenía cerca a Louis con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras el tren los llevaba de vuelta a la ciudad. Su compañero estaba una vez más tranquilo y era el mismo. En tan sólo un poco de tiempo, su luna de miel se terminaría oficialmente.

—Cuando estemos de vuelta en el palacio— dijo Harry, trazando con los dedos la curva del hombro de su Omega. —Quiero que el médico real te revise.

Louis asintió, pero no habló, y Harry se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo, levantando suavemente la barbilla de modo que Louis tuviera que mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, querido?

Su Omega bajó la mirada tanto como pudo, ocultando los ojos detrás de sus largas pestañas.

—Me gustaría que no tuviésemos que volver— confesó, con voz suave.

Harry lo envolvió con ambos brazos y lo acercó, y después de un momento Louis le devolvió el abrazo.

—Lo sé, querido mío. Me gustaría también. Pero no puedo eludir mis responsabilidades por más tiempo, y tú debes comenzar a tomar tus propias funciones—. Sonrió, dejando que Louis escuchara su tono burlón de voz. —Ya hemos llevado nuestro tiempo fuera al límite. Ojalá pudiera estar en la cama contigo para siempre, pero incluso un príncipe debe dejar el ocio en alguna ocasión.

La risa ahogada que sacudió los hombros de su compañero era la respuesta que esperaba.

Habían recorrido un largo camino, pensó, en un tiempo tan corto. De un Louis rígido y nervioso, a su compañero envuelto cálido y dispuestos en sus brazos, riendo con él. Tal vez no era amor. Aún no. Pero ambos buscaban algo más allá de la asociación por conveniencia fría que tenían sus padres. Estaba seguro de que llegaría a ser amor con el tiempo. Tenían, después de todo, el resto de sus vidas. Mientras pasaba los dedos por los mechones suaves de Louis, deseó que el tren dejara de avanzar.

🥀

En la semana desde que habían regresado de su luna de miel, parecía que Harry apenas había visto a Louis. Había sido arrastrado en una dirección y su compañero en otra; ni siquiera habían compartido habitación desde su última noche en la casa de campo. Simplemente no era lo más elegante. En particular, cuando uno estaba a la espera de la confirmación por parte del médico del embarazo de su pareja. Harry no necesitaba confirmación; ya estaba seguro. Pero el resto de la familia real, y la población en general, si la necesitaban. De vez en cuando se veían, de paso, en las comidas, pero Harry se estaba poniendo cada vez más impaciente con el contacto limitado. Su único consuelo era que no tenía que preocuparse pensando si su compañero estaba siendo adecuadamente atendido.

La madre de Harry había tomado bajo su ala a Louis. Ella parecía realmente aficionada a él, y en las ocasiones en que la veía, siempre tenía algo agradable para compartir acerca de lo que ella y Louis habían hecho ese día. Louis estaba ayudando a decidir sobre los planes para la remodelación de una sala de menor importancia en el ala este y estaba muy satisfecha con su gusto. Louis estaba planeando la cena de Estado para el embajador de Italia, y por supuesto Harry recordó que hablaba italiano. Ella no dijo si Louis parecía particularmente feliz, pero tampoco mencionó que pareciera infeliz, así que Harry lo tomó como una buena señal. Cuando había visto a su compañero, Louis había parecido contenido, un poco apresurado, pero todos estaban presionados por el tiempo.

Por último, una semana y media después de su regreso, el médico de la corte llamó a Louis y a Harry a su oficina.

Harry llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Louis mucho antes del horario en que tenían que ir a ver al médico, esperó a que su compañero le diera permiso antes de abrir y entrar. Louis estaba de pie junto a la cama, enderezando su corbata, y Harry pensó que realmente lo había extrañado. A la luz que entraba por las ventanas, el cabello de su compañero brillaba con destellos dorados y castaño rojizos, y su piel también brillaba. Su aroma llenaba la habitación. Harry la cruzó en unos pocos pasos largos, y tomó en sus brazos a Louis.

—Te he echado mucho de menos, mi querido— murmuró en el cabello de Louis.

Louis rodeo con sus brazos delgados su cuello y presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Yo también te extrañé— dijo en voz baja, con la voz amortiguada contra el hombro de Harry. —Este lugar es enorme, y casi no conocía a nadie. Tu madre y tus hermanas son geniales, y mi madre vino a visitarme. Ella se alegró de ver que estoy bien. Pero me gustaría verte más a menudo.

Era la conversación más larga que había tenido con Louis en una semana.

—Voy a cambiar eso, querido— prometió Harry. —Vamos a encontrar más tiempo para vernos.

Desenredó los brazos de su compañero de su cuello y giró a Louis suavemente de modo que la espalda de su marido quedó apoyada contra su pecho, y deslizó su mano sobre el estómago todavía plano.

—Una vez que el médico confirme que estás embarazado, no podrás estar tan ocupado— dijo —Y voy a insistir para pasar más tiempo contigo. Ahora que me ocupé de las cosas que se apilaron en mi ausencia, no voy a estar corriendo de un lado para el otro tan locamente. Y un Alfa debe estar presente para cuidar de su compañero y su niño.

Louis echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el hombro de Harry para mirarlo y sonrió.

—Sí— estuvo de acuerdo —Él debe.

El largo tramo del cuello de su Omega era demasiado tentador, y Harry bajó la cabeza para pasar su nariz a lo largo de él y le dio un beso donde latía el pulso.

—Tenemos que irnos— dijo después de un momento, reacio a terminar el momento. Louis asintió. Con un suspiro, dio un paso atrás, lanzando una sonrisa por encima del hombro. Harry pasó junto a él para abrir la puerta, ofreciéndole su brazo. Louis metió una mano en el hueco delgado y se dirigió con él al final del pasillo.

El médico real era un beta, un hombre alto y delgado, con el pelo rubio canoso. El ser un Beta lo convertía en un candidato ideal para ser médico. No tenía feromonas Alfa para poner a un Omega —o a su Alfa— en el borde, ni olor Omega para inquietar a un Alfa. Les indicó que se sentaran frente a su escritorio y les sonrió.

—Como sabe, su alteza— dijo, dirigiéndose Harry —Examiné a su Omega al regreso de su luna de miel, y de nuevo ayer. Ahora puedo decir de manera concluyente que está encinto.

La sonrisa de Harry pudo haber sido sólo un poco presumida. Instaló su mano sobre el hombro de Louis, y su Omega se apoyó en ella.

—Todas las señales apuntan a un embarazo saludable hasta el momento, aunque quizá deba asegurarse de que no participe en exceso en actividades extenuantes mientras su gestación continúa. Él no es muy grande, y un niño puede resultarle pesado hacia el final de su embarazo.

Louis se había tensado bajo su mano, y Harry intentó calmarlo, frotándole suavemente el hombro. No estaba seguro de si era la preocupación de un embarazo difícil lo que había causado la tensión, o la forma en que el médico hablaba como si él no estuviera allí. 

Él debería haberse acostumbrado a estas alturas, pero Louis había demostrado tener más espíritu que el que Harry había esperado en primer lugar, y había visto la forma en que a veces se irritaba con las tradiciones que ataban a los Omegas. 

Pensó en el telescopio que nunca habían logrado usar, y tuvo que bajar la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa. 

Una de estas noches, ahora que estaba finalmente fuera de debajo de la pila de papeles que había encontrado al llegar a casa, llevaría a Louis, tal vez al tejado del palacio, o al campo por un fin de semana, y lo utilizarían realmente. Eso haría feliz a su Omega. Y si los resultados eran tan agradables como lo fueron cuando se lo mostró por primera vez, obtendría una gran cantidad de placer.

—Vamos a tener cuidado— dijo Harry, porque el médico estaba esperando su respuesta.

Louis se limitó a asentir.

Les dio algunas instrucciones adicionales, y luego juntos se despidieron del médico.

—Nos dio la excusa que queríamos— Harry dijo mientras caminaban, sonriendo a Louis.

—Sí— dijo Louis, y algo de la tensión salió de él —Lo hizo.

En la puerta de la habitación de Louis, Harry la abrió para él, y se inclinó, pero no se apartó.

—¿Te gustaría entrar?— Louis dijo después de que él se hubiera quedado por un momento.

—Si quieres que lo haga— respondió Harry.

Louis sonrió amplia y genuinamente, y dio un paso hacia atrás, manteniendo la puerta abierta para Harry. La cerró detrás de ellos, y estuvieron solos una vez más en un espacio agradablemente privado. Harry abrazó estrechamente a Louis, y pasó sus manos por la espalda de su Omega hasta que sus dedos pudieran tocar las curvas de sus nalgas. Había extrañado mucho a su marido. Se habían vuelto muy cercanos en los días tranquilos que pasaron en la casa de campo y la cama de Harry estaba vacía sin su cálido Omega. Louis se arqueó contra él con un pequeño suspiro, como si lo hubiera extrañado tanto como él.

—Tengo un poco de tiempo libre antes de mi reunión de esta tarde— dijo Harry, mirando hacia abajo, a los ojos azules—Tal vez tú y yo podríamos encontrar una manera de llenarlo.

—¿Suficiente tiempo?— preguntó Louis.

—El tiempo suficiente, creo, para al menos garantizarte dormir bien esta noche. 

Louis se rió, y dio un paso hacia atrás, lentamente guiando a Harry con él hacia la cama que estaba apoyada contra la pared del fondo.

—Creo que podría tener algún interés en un plan de este tipo.

Él ya estaba alcanzando los botones de la chaqueta de Harry. Y él respondió soltando los botones de Louis. Les tomó poco tiempo que los dos estuvieran sólo con su camisa; las chaquetas y los chalecos echados sobre una de las sillas que estaban junto a una mesa en la esquina.

—¿Mencioné lo mucho que te eché de menos?— Harry preguntó estrechándolo más fuerte e inclinando la barbilla de Louis para robarle un beso antes de que su Omega pudiera responder.

Sintió la curva de la sonrisa de Louis contra sus labios.

—Lo hiciste— dijo Louis, cuando interrumpieron el beso. —Pero puedes decirlo una vez más, si lo deseas. ¿Qué es lo que extrañaste de mí?

—Oh, muchas cosas—. Harry contestó. —Tu cara bonita—. Se inclinó y besó las mejillas de Louis. —Tus labios, tu cabello—. Sus dedos acariciaron los mechones suaves, y Louis se fundió contra él.

Puso a Louis sobre la cama y comenzó a deshacer las ataduras de su camisa.

—Extrañé tus hombros— dijo, besándolos cuando los descubrió —Y el ombligo—. dijo besándolo también.

_—Mmmm—_ Louis suspiró, más un ronroneo que un sonido humano. —Extrañé también tu cara— dijo. —Bésame otra vez, Alfa.

Harry no pudo resistir la súplica suave en su voz, y no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo.

Él estaba más que feliz por complacerlo. El beso fue largo, y con hambre, y cuando se rompió los dos estaban jadeando.

—Déjeme decirte— dijo Harry. —Qué más extrañe.

El sonido de la risa de Louis cuando comenzó a trabajar en desabrochar los pantalones de su marido era exactamente lo que quería oír.

🥀

A pesar de que su agenda se había vuelto un poco menos extenuante después del anuncio público del embarazo de Louis, le tomó un tiempo arreglar el fin de semana con su compañero, y no fue hasta casi un mes después, que se encontraron en el coche en camino hacia una de las residencias reales a las afueras de la capital. No era tan aislada como la casa de campo, ni tan tranquila, pero Harry esperaba que Louis lo disfrutara de todos modos.

Su Omega comenzaba a mostrar signos de su condición, su vientre plano se curvaba hacia afuera con la nueva vida en su interior, Harry había acercado a su amante para que se sentara entre sus rodillas, y así poder acariciar la nueva curva. Louis se apoyó en él y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. No había estado durmiendo bien, Harry lo había oído, y pudo ver la evidencia en los tenues círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos azules. Él se aseguraría de que, este fin de semana, su Omega descansara.

Cuando llegaron, Harry envió a Louis a acostarse durante la primera parte de la tarde mientras hacía algunos trabajos que no había sido capaz de evitar llevar consigo. Louis no se opuso; y estuvo dormido casi tan pronto como apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada. Harry, en su escritorio, observó la suave elevación y caída del pecho de su compañero mientras trabajaba, escuchó el sonido de su respiración constante. Estando tan cerca podía oler los cambios que demostraban la existencia del niño que crecía dentro de su Omega. Su hijo. Él sonrió a los papeles bajo su pluma.

Cuando Louis se despertó, se alejó de su trabajo y se sentaron a cenar. Fue un alivio comer solos, después de las cenas en el gran comedor del palacio, y Louis parecía más inclinado a comer en este lugar tranquilo. Harry se había dado cuenta de que no parecía disfrutar a veces de los alimentos. Tal vez hacia el final de su embarazo se alejarían del palacio totalmente, llevando al médico con ellos. Sería menos tensión para su compañero.

Después de la cena, se sentaron juntos en amigable silencio, Harry, una vez más con los papeles, Louis con su libro. De vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada hacia la ventana, esperando a que oscureciera.

Al caer la noche, por fin, Harry dejó su trabajo a un lado y Louis puso su libro sobre la mesa. Ambos se pararon, y Harry llevó a Louis hacia el patio.

El año estaba en marcha, el cambio de verano a otoño, y el aire era fresco. Tomando nota de que Louis temblaba un poco mientras se inclinaba sobre el telescopio para mirar hacia arriba a través de la lente, Harry se acercó, envolviéndose alrededor de su Omega desde atrás. Louis se acurrucó contra él, y miró a la noche, a veces tirando hacia atrás para mostrar algo a Harry.

Con Louis presionado tan cerca, Harry estaba seguro de que podía sentir la dureza cada vez mayor contra la curva de sus nalgas. Pero no parecía tener particularmente ninguna prisa por asistir a la misma. Harry pensó que tal vez necesitaba más motivación para hacerlo. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo y sujetaron las caderas de Louis, presionándolo más cerca. Su Omega —muchacho impertinente— se retorció contra él, pero no levantó la vista del telescopio.

¿Así que así es como iba a ser? Harry se inclinó un poco más cerca, dejando que el aire caliente de su aliento corriera sobre la curva de la oreja de Louis. De nuevo giró sensualmente las caderas demostrándole que sabía exactamente lo que estaba provocando. Harry mordisqueó la mandíbula de Louis.

—Tú— murmuró suavemente —te vas a meter en problemas, querido.

Louis se enderezó, girándose para mirarlo con los ojos azules, inocentes.

—¿Yo?— preguntó, como si no lo supiera.

Harry le dio una palmada en la curva de su nalga izquierda con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo saltar.

—No juegues este juego conmigo, querido. Vas a perder.

Louis sonrió, completamente de forma malvada, y se volvió hacia el telescopio.

—Tal vez quiero perder— dijo.

Eso fue suficiente. Harry agarró a su Omega que protestó inútilmente y lo llevó de vuelta a la casa para dejarlo caer sobre la cama, donde Louis yacía mirándolo con esos ojos inocentes que eran una falsedad absoluta.

—Tal vez— dijo Harry mientras se arrastraba sobre la cama para unirse a él. — Necesitas un recordatorio de lo que ocurre con los Omegas que participan en juegos con su Alfas.

Se inclinó y besó a Louis, tirándole suavemente del labio inferior con los dientes.

—O...— Louis sugirió cuando rompieron el beso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Harry —Tú sólo puedes hacer eso de nuevo.

Harry fue feliz de hacerlo.

Louis suspiró en su boca, arqueándose contra él sin urgencia, y Harry encontró que a lo mejor no quería jugar a juegos con Louis después de todo. En su lugar, se movió lento y suave, quitando la ropa de Louis mientras iba besando y mordiendo la piel suave que revelaba, deteniéndose en la curva de su vientre. Él sonrió contra la cadera de Louis cuando su compañero se movió, impaciente.

—Déjame cuidar de ti, querido— dijo, deslizando su mano lentamente por la parte exterior del muslo izquierdo de Louis. —Te prometo que te va a gustar.

El sonido que hizo Louis fue casi un gruñido, pero relajó su cuerpo contra las almohadas, permitiendo que las manos de Harry le reacomodaran hasta que yacía con los brazos extendidos a los costados y las piernas extendidas suficientemente para que Harry encajara entre ellas. Harry mordió una pequeña marca en la piel sobre el hueso de la cadera y deslizó un dedo dentro de él.

Un dedo se convirtió lentamente en dos, y luego en tres, y Louis se retorcía en ellos con un ritmo lánguido que igualaba al suyo.

—Alfa— suspiró finalmente. —Por favor.

Harry besó su camino de regreso hasta el cuerpo de su Omega, y se deslizó lentamente dentro de él, saboreando el pequeño jadeo y la forma en que Louis se pegó a él mientras se movía.

—Eres hermoso— dijo, inclinándose para compartir un beso.

Su mano acarició el estómago de su compañero.

—No puedo esperar a ver a nuestro pequeño. Me has hecho muy feliz, mi querido.

Louis se sacudió contra él, y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Harry.

—Te necesito— dijo. —Alfa. Te necesito.

—Me tienes— contestó Harry. —Estoy aquí.

Por un poco de tiempo no hubo más palabras, sólo los sonidos de sus cuerpos moviéndose juntos y los suaves suspiros y pequeños gemidos de Louis, y de vez en cuando el gemido áspero de Harry. Su nudo se hinchó atrapándolos juntos, y el movimiento se redujo aún más, Él se agachó y enroscó su mano alrededor de la longitud de Louis, acariciándolo suavemente hasta que su compañero se derramó sobre sus dedos, y luego se los ofreció a Louis, que los limpió con pequeños lengüetazos.

Harry los hizo rodar por lo que Louis estaba contra su pecho, mirando hacia abajo en él, y se inclinó para tirar de las sábanas para que no sintiera frío. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo acerco aún más.

—Te amo— susurró Louis.

El príncipe se quedó muy quieto.

Louis se inclinó y le quitó el pelo de la cara con una mano suave.

—Te amo— dijo de nuevo.

—Y yo a ti— respondió Harry, y si había lágrimas en sus ojos no había nadie más que Louis para verlas, y él no se lo diría a nadie.

Los dedos de Harry se enredaron con suavidad en el cabello de su Omega, y lo atrajeron para darle un beso. No volvieron a tomar aire durante mucho tiempo.

🥀

Pasaron los meses, a veces lentamente y a veces más rápido, y Louis se puso más grande y pesado con el niño cuando el otoño se convirtió en invierno. No fue un embarazo fácil, en sus primeras etapas, pero a medida que pasó parecía que el niño y él se establecieron, la enfermedad de la mañana y las noches en vela se terminaron. En el último mes, Harry llevó a Louis fuera del palacio, a la casa donde habían pasado su fin de semana en el otoño; la casa de campo, tanto como le hubiera gustado llevar a su compañero a allí, estaba demasiado lejos de la asistencia, en caso de necesidad, a pesar de que tenían un médico con ellos.

El trabajo de parto de Louis comenzó en un día de invierno frío en la primera semana de febrero. Harry fue expulsado de la sala y fue reemplazado por sus hermanas y su madre, y los familiares femeninos de Louis. Fuera de la puerta de la sala de partos, se paseaba mientras esperaba. La tarde pasó y la noche cayó. Las primeras estrellas brillaban cuando oyó el primer grito ofendido del bebé recién traído al mundo.

—Es una niña— le dijo su hermana saliendo de la habitación. Se hizo a un lado y lo dejó entrar.

Su Omega estaba en la cama, vestido con una camisa blanca limpia, con el pelo despeinado y húmedo. En sus brazos sostenía a la niña, una pequeña hija con cara enrojecida y con rizos castaños tenues. Miró a Harry con sus ojos azules, y él sonrió.

—Ven— dijo, su voz áspera por el rigor del parto.

Harry se acercó, deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de Louis, y miró a su hija. Su sonrisa era, quizás, sólo un poco presumida.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, mi querido.

Louis se apoyó en la mano en su pelo, con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo hice— él estuvo de acuerdo. Sus ojos se abrieron una vez más. —Te amo— dijo.

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama y acercó suavemente con un abrazo a su Omega, mirando hacia abajo a su pequeña familia. Su sonrisa se suavizó en algo cálido y suave.

—Yo también— respondió.

En el exterior, la noticia se propagaría y la población celebraría el nacimiento de la nueva Princesa, pero aquí estaban tranquilos, y estaban juntos, y todo estaba bien con el mundo. Se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre la frente de su compañero, y luego contra la de su hija. Tenían toda la vida por delante. Y tal vez fuera un poco optimista, pero Harry esperaba con ansias el resto de esos años.

🥀

—Yo—, dijo Louis, mirando con tristeza hacia abajo, a su cintura en expansión, —voy a volverme enorme de nuevo.

El Príncipe Harry se envolvió alrededor de su vinculado, desde atrás, las manos apoyadas en la pequeña ondulación de su estómago, y la barbilla en el hombro de Louis.

—Eres glorioso.

Él sintió el calor del enrojecimiento de Louis contra su propia mejilla.

—No estoy seguro de que sea una palabra que me describa con precisión.

—Silencio—, Harry murmuró, poniendo suficiente comando en su voz para hacer que su compañero se retorciera en sus brazos y cayera en silencio. —Si digo que eres glorioso, eres glorioso.

—Si mi Alfa lo ordena.

Las palabras eran recatadas, pero el tono de Louis no lo fue; Harry pudo escuchar la pequeña sonrisa burlona que sabía que su Omega tenía.

—Voy a ordenar algo más en un momento—, respondió Harry, sin tener del todo éxito en mantener la diversión fuera de su voz. —Tienes una boca demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien, mi dulce Omega.

Un golpe en la puerta los sobresaltó. Harry se enderezó, aunque mantuvo una mano en el hombro de Louis.

—Adelante—, dijo en voz baja.

La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a uno de los ministros de su padre, que se inclinó al entrar.

—Su alteza. Me temo que hay noticias.

Miró a Louis, luego de vuelta a Harry, y Louis sabía que era una señal no tan sutil de que era hora de mantenerse a sí mismo ocupado en otra cosa.

—Te veré más tarde—, dijo en voz baja, rozando el hombro contra Harry cuando se volvió a ir.

Su compañero no dijo nada, pero Louis sintió los ojos de Harry en él hasta que la puerta se cerró entre ellos.

🥀

Louis levantó la vista del libro que tenía en la mano cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Harry. En la cuna junto a su silla, su hija estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, con una mano doblada debajo de su mejilla. Harry se quedó sobre la cuna por un momento, mirando hacia ella, y extendió una mano para cepillar con cuidado a través de los sueltos rizos castaños. Había pasado más de un año y todavía la miraba con asombro, todavía pensaba en ella como un milagro. Y ahora tenían otro en camino. Harry se volvió con una sonrisa hacia su compañero, que había puesto su libro a un lado para ponerse de pie y ponerse al lado de Harry.

Pasando un brazo en torno a Louis, Harry le atrajo a su lado y le dio un beso en el cabello castaño claro. Su mano se instaló una vez más sobre el vientre suavemente redondeado, y frotó en lentos círculos con la mano. Louis se inclinó hacia él con un suspiro que sonó totalmente contenido.

—¿Sobre qué quería hablar el ministro?— La pregunta era suave, Louis tuvo cuidado de no despertar al bebé.

El suspiro de Harry no fue tan contenido como el de su compañero.

—Hay algunos problemas. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

La mirada que Louis le dio era cortante.

—¿Es eso así?— preguntó, tan suavemente como había dicho el resto.

Dio un paso atrás de la cuna, y luego otro, y se volvió para salir de la habitación, haciendo señas a Harry para seguirlo. Harry, después de una última mirada hacia a Violet, le siguió. La niñera entró en la habitación mientras salían.

En sus propias habitaciones, Louis, finalmente, se volvió hacia Harry. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y le miraba a través de sus pestañas con una mirada que Harry conocía bien después de un año de matrimonio.

—¿Nada por lo que tenga que preocuparme?— preguntó, levantando las cejas. Harry se preguntó qué había pasado con el Omega tímido que había conocido durante la primera semana de su luna de miel. No echaba de menos a ese chico, no cambiaría la camaradería que habían adquirido por cualquier cosa. Pero de vez en cuando se preguntaba de donde había venido el cambio.

—Tal vez no debería haber dicho eso—, admitió Harry. —Sabes que yo no pienso en ti de esa manera, querido mío.

Louis no cedió del todo, pero sus hombros se suavizaron.

—Sé que no lo haces—, dijo, el leve indicio de una sonrisa en las comisuras de la boca. —Dime, entonces. ¿Qué pasó?

—Hay una cierta inquietud en el sur de la provincia. Todavía no es demasiado peligroso, pero hay preocupación entre los asesores de mi padre, y ellos están discutiendo la necesidad de enviar a alguien al sur para sofocarla.

—Eso suena como que me concierne—, dijo Louis. —¿Van a enviarte?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Honestamente, no puedo decirlo todavía. Yo quería esperar hasta que lo supiera, pero existe la posibilidad de que me envíen, sí.

—Si lo hacen, llévame contigo.

Harry miró a Louis, siendo su turno para elevar las cejas.

—¿Piensas que es una buena idea, querido, contigo embarazado?

—Has dicho que no es peligroso.

—Bueno, no debería serlo—, respondió Harry. —Pero eso no significa que yo quiero que mi Omega embarazado visite una provincia con agitación.

—No es tan avanzado. Sólo un mes. Y no quiero estar aquí sin ti durante todo el tiempo que te vayas. Si la situación no es mala, ¿por qué no hacer unas vacaciones de ello? Nosotros iríamos contigo y tú puedes hacer frente a la cuestión, y cuando lo hayas manejado podemos tener un tiempo juntos. Sin todo el ruido y el bullicio de la corte.

Era una perspectiva tentadora.

—Ni siquiera sé todavía si me van a enviar—, Harry le recordó a Louis.

—Si no lo hacen, tanto mejor. Tal vez podríamos incluso hacer una visita a la casa de campo.

Se acercó más, deslizándose bajo el brazo de Harry y envolviendo su cintura.

—Te extraño—, dijo en voz baja. —Las cosas están siempre tan ocupadas aquí. Y yo quiero estar contigo. Donde quiera que vayas.

Esos ojos azules se dirigieron hacia él, mirando a través de sus pestañas.

—Por favor, Alfa.

Era tan difícil resistirse a él cuando se veía de esa manera, cuando ponía esa nota de súplica en su voz.

—Si me voy—, dijo después de un momento. —Vamos a hablar de que vayas conmigo, siempre y cuando las circunstancias se mantengan en suficiente calma.

—Puedo aceptar eso—, dijo Louis, inclinándose hasta envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, sus cuerpos uno contra el otro.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia abajo para besar esos labios tentadores. Cuando Louis se arqueó contra él, sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo de la nuca de su cuello, Harry puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, hasta que no quedó espacio ni siquiera para el aire entre ellos. El beso se volvió lento y largo y con hambre, y Harry hizo un sonido, como un gruñido contra los labios de su pareja, que se hizo eco con el suave gemido de Louis.

Cuando Harry le cogió en sus brazos para llevarlo a la habitación, Louis río, girando su rostro contra el pecho de su compañero. Harry le puso suavemente hacia abajo sobre la cama y comenzó a deshacer los botones de su chaleco. Había demasiados. Las propias manos de Louis estaban ocupadas con los cierres de la ropa de Harry.

Pasó demasiado para el gusto de Harry antes de que estuvieran desnudos, piel con piel. Estaba duro, y Louis retorciéndose sólo lo hizo querer más, querer que fuera más rápido. Pero esa no era la forma en que quería que fuera la noche. Por lo que se abstuvo, con cierta dificultad, de simplemente saltar en su compañero y tomarle duro y profundo.

Puso a Louis sobre la cama y se tendió a su lado, reclamando su boca en otro beso. Éste se dejó llevar una y otra vez, explorando de nuevo cada esquina y mapeado la boca de su pareja, siendo tan dulce. Una mano acarició arriba y abajo el lado de Louis, trazando los contornos de sus costillas y la nueva redondez de su cintura, familiares del primer embarazo, pero de alguna manera todavía extrañas.

Se besaron hasta que Louis se quejó en su boca, suave, rogando, y los dedos de Louis se cerraban y abrían contra su espalda. Podía oler lo mojado que estaba su Omega, lo mucho que lo quería. Besó y mordisqueó un sendero a lo largo de la curva de la mandíbula de Louis, por su cuello en la clavícula, luego a sus pezones, sabiendo por experiencia lo sensibles que serían. El toque más pequeño y suave de dientes y su compañero se lamentaría, arqueándose en la boca de Harry con sus piernas abiertas y su pene duro y goteando.

Harry se agachó y acarició lentamente su longitud, saboreando el gemido de mendicidad y el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Louis. Uñas excavaron en su espalda y siseó entre dientes por el placer de la picadura.

—Por favor—, Louis estaba diciendo. —Por favor, Alfa. Por favor. No te burles de mí por más tiempo. Lo necesito. Te necesito. Alfa.

Las palabras salieron sin aliento y arrastradas juntas y Harry tuvo que darle un beso a la boca de su compañero, perseguir su sabor con su lengua. Louis se aferraba a él, sus caderas meciéndose contra nada, tratando de volverse a sí mismo para que pudiera frotarse contra la pierna de su Alfa hasta que Harry le gruñó y continuó, sin embargo un fino, necesitado temblor, hizo que su aliento saliera inestable y desigual.

Por fin apiadándose de él, Harry repentinamente se deslizó por la longitud del cuerpo de Louis y envolvió sus labios alrededor de la polla de su compañero, tarareando con suficiencia en torno a su boca llena cuando Louis se sacudió y sollozó. Delgados dedos se enredaron en su pelo, pero no tiraron, y Harry deslizó su boca lentamente hacia arriba, acariciando con su lengua a lo largo de la parte inferior, aspirando la cabeza antes de tragar a Louis hasta abajo otra vez.

La polla de Louis era pequeña, el pene de un Omega. A Harry le gustaba la forma en la que encajaba fácilmente en la boca, le gustaba la forma en que podría hacer que Louis se retorciera y rogara.

Los dedos de Harry se deslizaron más hacia abajo entre los muslos de Louis, deslizándose a través de la humedad. Él trazó un círculo alrededor de la entrada de su compañero, provocándolo con la punta de un dedo mientras Louis pidió por más con su cuerpo y su voz.

Louis estaba cerca. Harry conocía el cuerpo de su compañero, conocía, después de tanto tiempo, todos los signos del inminente orgasmo. Su mano libre se deslizó hasta un muslo tembloroso. Sin previo aviso, deslizó dos dedos en Louis, acariciando con fuerza por encima de su próstata. Louis se derramó en su lengua con un grito que podría haber sido su nombre. Harry tragó cada gota dulce, lamiendo y chupando hasta que Louis onduló debajo de él.

Se echó hacia atrás, lamiéndose los labios y bajó la mirada a los ojos azules aturdidos. Estaba tan duro que dolía. Deslizando sus manos por debajo de los muslos de Louis, Harry los levantó hasta que su compañero estaba doblado casi por la mitad, abierto de par en par. Louis estaba resbaladizo y abierto y Harry se deslizó dentro fácilmente y profundo, observando la necesidad y el ligero parpadeo de molestia en el rostro de su marido.

A ambos les gustaba de esta manera, cuando tomaba a Louis, mientras que su compañero estaba siendo sensible por su orgasmo, sintiendo cada pulgada de Harry con exquisita claridad, el ligero dolor sólo haciendo que el placer sea más intenso. Al sentir el aleteo de las paredes de Louis a su alrededor, Harry se quejó.

—Louis—, Harry respiró, dejando que los muslos de su marido colgasen libres para que pudiera tocar la forma de la curva de su vientre con sus manos. —Eres tan hermoso querido. Eres tan mío.

—Tuyo—, Louis respondió al instante. —Tuyo, Alfa.

—Mío—, estuvo de acuerdo Harry. —Mi precioso Omega. Mi querido esposo. Llevando a mi hijo.

Se inclinó y besó a Louis, profundamente y reclamando y tierno. El movimiento de sus caderas era lento, orientado de tal manera que la cabeza de su pene se deslizaba directamente sobre el lugar en el interior del cuerpo de Louis que hacía que el placer corriera a través de sus nervios, haciéndole retorcerse y sollozar. Louis se sacudió con él, los brazos envueltos a su alrededor.

—Mi amor—, Harry sopló al oído de Louis.

Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de las caderas de Louis, llevándolo de nuevo a cumplir con cada embestida. Su nudo estaba creciendo, abriendo a Louis más amplio, y luego ellos estaban atados, y se movía con pequeños movimientos de sus caderas, sus voces alzándose juntas en jadeos y gemidos y ruidos bajos de placer.

Llegaron juntos, Louis derramándose sobre su vientre sin un solo toque a su pene, Harry en el calor apretado del cuerpo de su compañero. Y después se acurrucaron contra el otro, recordándose como respirar, besándose lánguidamente, manos explorando perezosamente la piel del otro.

—Te amo—, dijo Harry.

—Y yo a ti—, respondió Louis. —Siempre.

🥀

Dejaron la provincia meridional un mes después de que el ministro llegara a Harry con la noticia de los disturbios. Todavía no estaba del todo convencido de que era la mejor opción, llevando a su Omega embarazado y a su hija de catorce meses de edad a una zona donde el sentimiento anti-realeza era tan fuerte. Pero a la gente le gustaba Louis; donde quiera que fuera, él y la pequeña Princesa eran vitoreados. Harry simplemente tendría que confiar en que la gente en el sur los amarían también. Tal vez incluso podría ser un activo tener a Louis a su lado.

El viaje en tren era largo, pero en su transporte privado, era cómodo, y Louis disfrutó de la oportunidad de pasar tanto tiempo con su hija, en vez de dejarla a las niñeras mientras él y Harry asistían a sus deberes reales. No habría mucho tiempo para tales actividades domésticas en la siguiente etapa de su viaje. A Violet la instalarían en una casa en la costa con su niñera, y Louis acompañaría a Harry en un recorrido por las ciudades más grandes de la provincia. Sin embargo, durante los tres días de su viaje en tren, simplemente eran una familia, y Harry sonreía mientras observaba a Violet ondeando su mano al paisaje que recorrían.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad portuaria y salieron a la plataforma de la estación, el aire olía a sal y pescado, y la nariz de Louis se arrugó mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. Harry se rió suavemente.

—¿No es de tu gusto, querido?

—Creo que prefiero el olor de la hierba—, admitió Louis.

A pesar de eso, parecía más bien encantado con la casa, que estaba asentada cerca de la orilla, con sus maderas blanco-lavado y su larga línea de césped que bajaba hasta la playa. Al caer la noche, se sentaron en el porche. Aquí, el olor del mar era más limpio, más agudo, realzado en una brisa que flotaba sobre las dunas y movía el césped, mezclándose con el aroma de los pinos que crecían alrededor de la casa.

La niñera llevó a Violet a la cama, y Harry puso a Louis en su regazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su compañero. Louis apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry. En el crepúsculo azul oscuro, las sombras se recogían en el hueco de su garganta y en su regazo. Era tranquilo en una forma que hizo que Harry deseara que esto fuera todo, que no hubiera problemas en el reino con los que tratar.

Desabrochó cuidadosamente el alto cuello de la camisa de Louis, tiró de él hacia atrás lo suficiente para que, cuando él bajó la cabeza, pudiera mordisquear lentamente hasta la línea elegante de la garganta de su marido. No había ningún objetivo final, no había prisa. Él se entregó a la noche tranquila, a los sonidos de su respiración y el lejano rumor de las olas. Sus dedos se juntaron con los de Louis, y frotó su pulgar sobre la curva de su compañero.

La noche cayó en serio. Sobre el mar, las estrellas salieron. Harry y Louis se pusieron de pie y se abrieron camino al interior, de la mano.

🥀

La primera parada de la gira se realizó sin problemas, reuniendo multitudes para escuchar mientras Harry y Louis hablaron. Harry hablaba del patriotismo, del deber nacional, y Louis hablaba de amor, amor a la patria, el amor a la gente. Y Harry vio a los oyentes movidos por sus palabras, la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban, la forma en que se inclinaron hacia él mientras hablaba. Louis había sido una buena elección de marido, una buena elección de consorte. Era el deber de un príncipe ser la columna vertebral de su país, pero el consorte debía ser el corazón. El orgullo y el amor llenaron a Harry mientras observaba a Louis hablar. Cuando su discurso terminó, hubo una ovación entre la gente, y Harry comenzó a tener la esperanza de que los disturbios podría ser fácilmente tratados. Había sido una buena idea, después de todo, que su compañero lo acompañé en el viaje.

—Tú—, dijo Harry mientras se ponía más cerca Louis en su cama esa noche, —has estado espectacular.

Le sonrió a su marido con un rubor de placer.

—Tú tampoco lo has hecho tan mal—, respondió Louis.

Su descarado compañero le sonrió a través de sus pestañas de una manera calculada específicamente para hacer que Harry desease voltearlo de un tirón y golpearle, y estaba seguro de que Louis era muy consciente ello. Se aseguró de mencionar esa certeza al tiempo que cogía a su Omega por sus caderas y lo rodaba sobre su estómago, dejándole sobre sus codos y rodillas. Louis le dio una sonrisa sobre el hombro como respuesta obvia a sus intenciones.

Harry comenzó suave, un calentamiento que volvió la piel sobre las curvas de las nalgas de su compañero, lentamente, de rosa. Louis suspiró y gimió, meciéndose en los azotes. Los azotes crecieron progresivamente más duros, el sonido de carne contra carne más fuerte en la habitación. Louis estaba duro, y Harry hizo una pausa para llegar entre los muslos extendidos y acariciarlo, frotando su pulgar sobre la cabeza del pene de su marido y escuchándolo gemir.

Sabía que su contacto debía despertar otra vez el ardor en las marcas cuando envolvió sus manos alrededor de las nalgas de su compañero y las extendió de par en par, exhalando lentamente, soplando aire caliente sobre la piel sensible. Louis se estremeció y gimió, tratando de moverse en las manos de Harry, pero Harry lo mantuvo inmóvil. Lamió una línea desde la parte inferior del valle entre sus nalgas hasta la parte superior, moviendo la punta de la lengua sobre la entrada.

—Sabes tan dulce—, murmuró.

Otra lamida, otro golpe de su lengua, y Harry escucho el gemido enganchado con una sonrisa. Se echó hacia atrás para pellizcar la piel rosácea bajo la curva de la nalga izquierda de Louis, luego la derecha. Los sonidos que Louis hizo —esos pequeños jadeos lo suficientemente alto como para ser oídos— eran perfectos.

Harry dio un beso al agujero de su compañero, arrastró sus labios sobre él y luego su lengua de nuevo. Cuando mordisqueaba suavemente, Louis sollozó. Harry calmó el ligero escozor con su lengua, trazó círculos y espirales que hacían a su compañero menearse y retorcerse en su agarre. Sus pulgares abrieron más a Louis, y se burló con la punta de su lengua en la abertura lubricada, el sabor del pesado deseo de su amante en su lengua, el olor de los dos en el aire.

Él podría haber seguido, pero escuchar las peticiones sin palabras de Louis le volvió impaciente y con ganas de más. Sosteniendo a Louis abierto con una mano, deslizó un dedo en él, luego dos, abriéndole para lamerle, mientras Louis sollozaba su nombre y arañaba las sabanas.

Cuando se retiró, Louis hizo un sonido suave, decepcionado, pero Harry no le dio mucho tiempo para quejarse. Se instaló sobre sus propias rodillas, y se deslizó dentro de él, sin molestarse en hacerlo lento. Sus manos en las caderas de Louis lo sacaban de nuevo en cada embestida, y observó las sombras en el arco de la columna vertebral de su compañero, esos delgados dedos enroscándose en los cobertores.

—Hermoso—, dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que Louis pudiera oírlo por encima de los sonidos de sus cuerpos que se movían con ritmo, con sus propios gemidos y quejidos jadeantes. —Es tan bueno, querido. Mi Omega. Mi corazón—. Él también estaba jadeando, las palabras saliendo de vez en cuando.

Louis estaba caliente y apretado alrededor de él, y se sentía como volver a casa. Su cuerpo familiar siempre le daba la bienvenida a Harry, siempre lo tomaba tan bien. Él sabía que cada vez que sus caderas se reunían con la curva de las nalgas de su pareja, volvía a despertar la quemadura de la zurra, y sabía que Louis lo quería también.

Era demasiado bueno para resistir. Pasó las uñas por la espalda de Louis, trazando líneas tenues a su paso, y se balanceó para que su nudo acariciara contra las paredes del cuerpo de su pareja. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de las caderas delgadas de nuevo, con fuerza suficiente para dejar moretones cuando se derramó en su amante, llenándolo. Su cuerpo enroscado sobre su marido, sintió el temblor tenso correr su camino a través de los músculos de Louis cuando él también se vino, sollozos de placer amortiguados contra el colchón.

🥀

En la segunda ciudad, la multitud estaba inquieta, el zumbido constante de rumores corriendo por debajo de la voz de Harry. Los policías desplegados a lo largo de los bordes de la asamblea, de pie en posición de firmes y atentos, observando cuidadosamente cualquier movimiento que pudiera ser una amenaza, y Harry tuvo que esforzarse por no robar miradas hacia atrás a su Omega, sentado detrás de él en el estrado. Si la multitud se volvía violenta, su guardia personal tenía instrucciones de ocuparse de la seguridad de Louis, incluso antes que la suya propia. Era una orden, incluso su padre no lo hubiera cuestionado; el niño en el vientre de su compañero era la continuación de la línea real.

—Tienen un deber con su país—, Harry estaba diciendo. —Un deber con los que les rodean. Si no hacemos todos el trabajo juntos, entonces todo se caerá a pedazos. Dejaríamos de existir.

—¿Y qué trabajo hace usted?

El grito, la audacia de una interrupción, lo sobresaltó, y Harry se quedó en silencio, buscando en la multitud por el hombre que habló.

—Todo lo que tiene se le entregó—, continuó la voz áspera. —Todas sus riquezas, su palacio, el reino que gobierna. No ha conseguido nada de eso. ¿Por qué tenemos que trabajar?

Vio la agitación en la multitud, vio al hombre alto, de pelo oscuro que debía ser el dueño de la voz cuando parte del público se movió a su alrededor. Cuando vio a los policías moverse por el lugar, les detuvo con una señal de su mano. El hombre no había hecho nada más que hablar. Arrestarlo solamente haría que las tensiones fueran más fuertes. Levantando la barbilla y mirando hacia el pueblo, intentó reunir su atención una vez más.

—Usted no está del todo equivocado—, dijo cuidadosamente, tratando de mirar a los ojos del que había hablado. —Yo herede este país de mi padre, no porque me lo he ganado, sino porque es mi derecho de nacimiento. Y mi hija lo heredará de mí.

Harry quería mirar hacia atrás, para ver lo que pensaba Louis de sus palabras. Practicaba todos sus discursos con su marido, una práctica que otros desaprobarían, si supieran; no se suponía que Omegas fueran entrenados en la política. Pero este era un discurso que no había tenido tiempo para practicar.

—Eso no quiere decir que no me esfuerzo cada día para ser digno de mi mandato, que no hago todo lo posible para hacer lo mejor para ustedes —para todos ustedes— que están bajo mi protección. Este país y su gente son el deber de la familia real, y nuestro llamado más alto. Nosotros les pertenecemos.

La multitud se había tranquilizando, todos los susurros enmudecidos. Él debía estar diciendo algo bien.

—Somos conscientes de sus luchas, de las tormentas que han dañado su medio de vida en los últimos meses. Estén seguros de que no somos ciegos a eso. Nosotros no les dejaremos luchar solos.

—¡No ha llegado hasta ahora!— Una voz de mujer dijo.

—El movimiento del gobierno es lento—, respondió Harry. —Los reinos son cosas difíciles de manejar. Pero la ayuda vendrá. Mientras hablamos se está enviando.

Esto pareció tranquilizar a algunos, pero la resistencia de otros creció una vez más.

—La paciencia debe durar un poco más todavía. Pero todos pueden estar seguros que la corona se preocupa por su bienestar, y vamos a hacer todo lo que seamos capaces de aliviar sus dificultades.

Dio un paso hacia abajo, oyó el ruido en el lugar público cuando las personas comenzaron a discutir su discurso.

—¿Todavía quieres hablar?— Le preguntó a Louis, que estaba sentado en el estrado junto a él. Habló en voz lo suficiente baja para que nadie más lo oyera.

—Si—, contestó Louis. —Quiero hablar.

Harry dio luz verde, y el locutor se acercó de nuevo al podio para informar a la gente de que el príncipe consorte tenía algo que decir. Hubo unos pocos aplausos dispersos, pero nada del gran entusiasmo con el que Harry había visto a la gente saludar a Louis en otras ciudades.

—Permítanme decir—, comenzó Louis. —Que lo siento por su sufrimiento. No puedo decir que conozco por experiencia su lucha. Hay muchos en esta multitud que tendrían el derecho de llamarme mentiroso si lo hiciera. Ustedes saben quién soy, y de que familia vengo.

Harry podía oír la sonrisa en la voz de su marido al tiempo que continuaba.

—Pero nosotros también somos familia, compartimos una nación. Sí, hay orgullo, no es el nacionalismo, sino es el amor quien une a las personas con toda verdad, incluso una colección tan grande de personas como un país. Necesitamos vecinos, nuestros amigos, los cercanos y los que no lo son. Es con su apoyo que podemos prosperar. Para que cada uno de nosotros por nuestra cuenta podamos disfrutar de buenos días, pero cuando llegue la tormenta y nos derribe, por lo menos podamos tender una mano. La corona hace lo que puede, pero aquellos de ustedes que tienen los medios, también deberían hacer lo que puedan.

Harry vio una agitación en la aristocracia que estaba sentado junto a él, en los ricos vestidos de entre la multitud. Su propio discurso no les había inmutado, pero podía ver que no eran tan aficionados a lo que Louis tenía que decir.

—Que los que pueden donen a las iglesias, a los hospitales y los orfanatos, de manera que aquellos que dependen de ellos pueden ser atendidos. Tenemos que trabajar juntos, si vamos a ver a esta provincia a través de la dificultad actual.

Louis volvió a dar un paso.

—Si somos una familia, ¿por qué no compartir lo que tenemos?— Alguien gritó desde la multitud. —Sin duda, usted podría ahorrar algo para algún miembro de la familia.

Harry vio sorpresa silenciosa en la postura de su marido, y se levantó, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su pareja para llevarlo de vuelta a su silla.

Hubo rumores de acuerdo entre la multitud.

—¡Ese abrigo de fantasía que tienes alimentaría a mi familia durante dos semanas!

—¿Qué tal compartir algo de esa plata de sus dedos?

Louis parecía que estaba considerándolo. Harry lo empujó en su silla con una mano firme en el hombro, y una orden en voz baja para quedarse.

—No habrá distribución de efectos personales de nadie—, dijo Harry por encima del ruido de la multitud, la autoridad de un Alfa y un príncipe en su voz. Hubo, por supuesto unos pocos Omegas en el grupo, pero los suficientes eran betas. La multitud se quedó en silencio. —Deben perdonar a mi Omega. Él habla desde el corazón y no desde la formación. Tendrán la ayuda, pero no va a ser arrancada de las manos de otro.

Cuando se dio la vuelta desde el podio, Louis lo miraba con las cejas levantadas sobre sus ojos, los labios apretados en una fina línea. Harry no dignificó la mirada con una respuesta. Él ordenó a Louis levantarse y descendieron del estrado para el coche, la guardia se reunió alrededor de ellos.

🥀

Louis al menos tuvo la decencia de esperar hasta que estuvieron en la intimidad de su habitación para expresar abiertamente su ira. Harry, sentado en uno de los sillones de orejas frente a la chimenea, volteado para afrontar el resto de la habitación, lo observó ir y venir y no dijo nada.

—¿Era necesario hacerlo de esa manera?— Exigió finalmente, girando sobre sus talones para enfrentarse a Harry. —Mi Omega. Debemos recordarles, que el príncipe consorte es, después de todo, sólo un Omega y sujeto a cambios emocionales extravagantes—. El tono era mordaz, las palabras mordían bruscamente cuando terminó.

—Es cierto que no tienes entrenamiento en política—, dijo Harry uniformemente —Lo que has dicho podría haber sido bien recibido por otra gente, pero esto nos puso a ambos en peligro. Corté ese peligro de la mejor manera que supe hacerlo.

—No estoy entrenado en política, por lo que debo ser sólo un tonto Omega teniendo ideas por encima de sus posibilidades, pero no estoy capacitado en la política porque soy un tonto y Omega, y los rigores intelectuales de la esfera política podría cansar mis sentidos delicados.

Harry hizo una mueca por la amargura en la voz de su compañero.

—Sabes que no pienso en ti de esa manera.

—¿No?— Louis se rompió, de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿No te compré un telescopio?— Harry preguntó en voz baja. —¿No te he alentado en tus búsquedas científicas?

La expresión de Louis se suavizó, y sus palabras fueron más dolidas que enfadadas cuando habló de nuevo.

—Y sin embargo, en frente de todo el país, me degradas. Tu Omega emocional y tonto, que comenzó una revuelta porque se le permitió hablar de política.

Harry estaba empezando a volverse irritado con la actitud de su compañero. — Eso no es lo que dije—, respondió él, menos calmado de lo que parecía por sus palabras. —Y harías bien en recordar, Louis, que eres un Omega, y eres mío, y que te he permitido una gran cantidad de libertad.

La ira que se había drenado de Louis volvió, y Harry vio sus manos apretadas en puños a los costados.

—Supongo que lo siguiente que me dirás es que estoy enfadado porque estoy embarazado.

Harry se encontró con la mirada de Louis.

—¿Podría no serlo?— preguntó en voz baja.

Louis levantó las manos y se volvió de nuevo sobre sus talones, yendo hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— preguntó Harry.

—Fuera, para un paseo antes de que oscurezca—, respondió Louis, mirando a Harry por encima del hombro. —¿A menos que quiera ordenarme lo contrario, mi Alfa?

Había veneno en el título generalmente cariñoso.

—No—. Harry ondeo una mano hacia él. —Ve. Tal vez estarás en un mejor estado de ánimo cuando estés de vuelta.

Oyó el clic de los zapatos de Louis en el suelo mientras pisoteaba por pasillo y suspiró.

Cuando volviera, él estaría más tranquilo. Pero la puesta del sol pasó, y Louis no regresó. La guardia buscó por la finca, y regresó con las manos vacías.

Louis había desaparecido.

🥀

Dos días. Sólo dos días que Louis había desaparecido, pero Harry había perdido la calma por completo. Caminaba acelerado por el piso de su dormitorio, el médico le había prohibido salir de nuevo hasta que hubiera dormido. Pero no podía dormir.

Girando sobre sus zapatos se encontró mirando hacia el espejo que estaba sobre el tocador.

Su cabello siempre limpio y ordenado estaba despeinado, el gel que lo mantenía en su lugar hacía tiempo que había dejado de cumplir su función, y su cabello suelto caía despeinado alrededor de su rostro. Bajo sus ojos, había círculos oscuros, su piel estaba tensa sobre sus pómulos. No se reconocía a sí mismo.

No se había realizado ninguna petición de rescate. Ninguna carta donde les dijeran que su compañero había desaparecido y qué podían hacer para tenerlo de regreso, pero todavía podía esperar una respuesta. No había pasado mucho tiempo, después de todo.

Sólo dos días. Sin embargo, las horas se extendían sobre él hasta que Harry sintió que cada una había tomado toda una vida. Él no podía comer. El médico lo perseguía con una copa de agua, forzándolo a beber para que no sufriera un colapso.

No podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras que él y Louis habían intercambiado. Ambos habían estado enojados, y Louis se había excedido en su reacción, pero él no había estado totalmente equivocado. Harry ahora se daba cuenta del efecto que sus palabras debieron haber tenido sobre su pareja, el que, aunque era su Omega, también era su marido, y el Príncipe Consorte. Hablándole de la manera que Harry había hablado con él, cuando Harry siempre había tenido mucho cuidado en no descartar su opinión, debió haberle molestado. Harry deseaba desesperadamente deshacer las palabras que le había dicho, regresar el tiempo a esa noche y disculparse, o incluso ordenarle a Louis que permaneciera a su lado.

Se había establecido una guardia alrededor de Violet de día y de noche. Ella sería la heredera al trono, cuando él fuera el rey. Ella también era su hija. No podía soportar perderla como había perdido a su compañero.

Harry se hundió hacia abajo sentándose en el borde de la cama. Deseó, por un momento, estar en sus propios aposentos familiares, o incluso en la casa de la ribera, en lugar de la lujosa habitación de hotel. Excepto que si así fuera, con seguridad nada de esto habría sucedido. Sus ojos se cerraron. Las almohadas todavía olían a su compañero. Ellos estaban durmiendo juntos la noche anterior a que Louis desapareciera. Harry pasó la palma de su mano sobre su rostro, Tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

Tenían que encontrar a Louis. No había ninguna otra opción.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus silenciosas reflexiones, y Harry se levantó, pasando una mano a través de su cabello en un intento de suavizar un poco el enredo que se había hecho.

—Entre.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado, y el jefe de la policía entró, seguido por personal de la realeza y uno de los ministros de su padre. Harry rápidamente se puso de pie.

—¿Hay noticias?

Se miraron fijamente uno al otro, y vio la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos y en su rostro. El jefe de policía tomó una respiración tranquilizadora y caminó un poco hacia adelante, sostenía una hoja de papel en la mano.

—Hemos recibido una carta—, dijo tranquilamente.

Harry cruzó el espacio entre ellos, en un paso largo, arrebatando el papel de su mano.

_A su alteza real, el Príncipe Harry Edward Styles,_

_Dice que se preocupa por la gente de esta comarca, y aun así la ayuda que se dignó a enviar es un insulto a nuestras necesidades. ¿Usted pensó que iba a silenciarnos ofreciéndonos esa pequeña ofrenda? Si hubiese hecho algo más, su Omega aun estaría en sus brazos._

_Si desea ver a su compañero regresar a salvo, procurará que seamos atendidos._

_No tenemos que decirle que hay mucho en riesgo._

_Las personas esperan ansiosamente su respuesta._

Por supuesto, no estaba firmada.

—¿Ellos quieren más ayuda? ¿Eso es todo?

Harry ya estaba avanzando hacia aquellos reunidos en su umbral.

—Si eso es lo que ellos desean, vamos a dárselo. Es algo sencillo.

El ministro que había acompañado a los demás se paró enfrente. Harry miró hacia abajo al hombre, elevando las cejas, dejando que su desaprobación estuviera clara en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Su majestad—, el consejero comenzó, claramente indeciso para proseguir. — Hay circunstancias que no está considerando. Esta comarca no es la única que atraviesa dificultades. Ha sido un año difícil en gran parte del reino. Si damos más ayuda al sur, las otras comarcas podrían solicitar lo mismo, y no podemos permitirnos tales gastos.

—¿Gastos?

El ministro dio un paso atrás, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, cuando Harry dio un paso adelante.

—¿No esperarás que me importen una mierda los gastos?— Harry reclamó, con un gruñido en su voz. Se inclinó hacia adelante, amenazante sobre el beta. —Mi pareja, me permito recordárselo a usted, es el príncipe consorte de este país y lleva encima el siguiente niño de la línea real, está en poder de los rebeldes, ¿y usted se atreve a mencionarme gastos a mí?

El consejero negó con la cabeza rápidamente, dando un paso fuera del camino de Harry.

—Perdóneme, mi señor—, dijo respetuoso, apestando a miedo. —No debería haberlo sugerido.

—No—, Harry dijo tajante, sacando su serenidad de vuelta. —Usted no debió. No Intente hacerlo de nuevo. Váyase.

Su padre no podría rechazarlo cuando él ordenara más ayuda. Él amaba a Louis. Todos ellos amaban a Louis. Aliviado por tener algo —cualquier cosa— que hacer, Harry giró de nuevo y se sentó en el escritorio, sacando papel y tinta de su cajón para redactar la misiva. La comarca sureña tendría su ayuda aunque tuviera que vender sus propiedades personales para asegurarlo.

🥀

El mensaje a su padre tardaría en llegar. Harry empezó a caminar dando vueltas de nuevo, entonces, envió por el jefe de policía.

—¿Dónde fue encontrada la carta?—, le preguntó.

—Fue entregada en la comisaría por un chico al que le habían pagado unas 66 monedas para entregársela a cualquiera de nuestros agentes. Él no supo quién lo había enviado, y no pudo describir al hombre que lo puso en su mano.

Por supuesto que él no podía. Harry dejó salir su aliento en un brusco resoplido a través de su nariz y una vez más pasó su mano a través de su desordenado cabello. El jefe de la policía se paró en la posición de descanso. Abrió su boca como si pensara hablar, pero la cerró nuevamente, estremeciéndose. Harry levantó en su dirección una de sus cejas esperando.

—Nosotros consideramos—, el hombre dijo con pesar, —que hay un simpatizante de los rebeldes entre sus hombres.

La mandíbula de Harry estaba fuertemente apretada. —Y usted ha sido muy descuidado de no informarme de esto hasta ahora, ¿por qué razón?

El jefe de la policía se encontró con su mirada, no era tan fácil intimidarlo como a su consejero.

—Teníamos la esperanza de encontrar alguna prueba de que los rebeldes tenían algún otro medio para conocer los movimientos del Príncipe Consorte, pero toda la evidencia sugiere que debe haber alguien entre su gente para informarles que el Príncipe Consorte había salido solo.

—¿Y qué es lo que ha hecho a raíz de eso?

—Estamos interrogándolos en este momento, mi señor, empezando con el personal del hotel y aquellos que se unieron a su séquito más recientemente.

—¿Y qué información ha reunido hasta el momento?

—Nosotros no lo hemos encontrado todavía, Su Alteza, pero puede tener la seguridad de que lo haremos—. Dijo el jefe de la policía, su postura más relajada, sólo ligeramente. —Nosotros estábamos muy felices como cualquier otra persona de escuchar acerca de su matrimonio, y el nacimiento de la Princesa, Su Alteza, y la gente ama al Príncipe Consorte. Todos deseamos encontrarlo, y regresárselo de forma segura a usted.

Harry respiró profundamente dejándolo salir lentamente, intentando expulsar un poco de la tensión de su cuerpo.

—Muchas gracias—, dijo, con sinceridad. —Eso significa mucho—. Él bajó la vista hacia los casi invisibles arañazos en la superficie del escritorio. Necesitaba ser pulido. — Puedes retirarte.

El jefe de la policía saludó y salió por la puerta.

Un simpatizante de los rebeldes entre sus propios hombres. Por supuesto que él debería haberlo sabido. Debería haberlo adivinado. ¿De qué otra manera iban a saber a dónde Louis había ido?, ¿cómo podrían haber pasado a su guardia y tomarlo sin ningún signo de una pelea? Pero y si el infiltrado era uno de los dos miembros de su escolta que habían desaparecido con Louis, Harry lo sabía, ellos no encontrarían nada. Y aunque el jefe de policía no había mencionado esa posibilidad, Harry sabía muy bien que él había pensado acerca de eso.

🥀

La respuesta desde la Capital llegó rápidamente. Iban a enviar ayuda adicional, de ambas clases, dinero y comida, y también personal de socorro para asistir a todos aquellos que estuvieran en los hospitales y en los orfanatos. Harry hizo el anuncio público inmediatamente, enviando hombres a que lo publicaran en cada esquina de las calles.

El jefe de la policía llegó con la respuesta de los rebeldes antes que pasara una hora.

_Usted tendrá a su consorte de regreso, cuando la ayuda haya sido dada, y no antes._

Acompañando la carta estaba un mechón de cabello de Louis.

El hombre se retiró para dar espacio a Harry, y él miró hacia abajo a la carta en su mano, el suave mechón color castaño descansaba sobre la palma de su mano. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, y con nadie viéndolo, dejó que resbalaran por su rostro. Ellos tampoco devolverían a su compañero. Incluso, él empezó a sospechar, cuando llegara la ayuda prometida. Harry puso la carta con cuidado en la cama caminando con paso impetuoso por toda la habitación, paseando una vez más. ¿Y si ellos no concedían que regresara? ¿Qué pasaría si no lo regresan de vuelta? El pensamiento era aterrador y lo enfurecía. Harry volcó la silla que estaba frente al tocador, pero no obtuvo ninguna satisfacción en verla deslizarse por el suelo.

El tendrá a su bien amado de regreso.

Enviando por el jefe de la policía una vez más, Harry ordenó que fuera informado de cualquier novedad en la búsqueda de pistas sobre el rebelde que les había ayudado a tomar a Louis, y oró para que el traidor siguiera estando entre sus hombres para ver su respuesta al secuestro de su compañero.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, las buenas noticias llegaron con un chico de los recados sin aliento. Ellos habían encontrado al traidor.

El hombre sentado en la celda era un empleado del hotel, un beta mediocre con el pelo rubio y rizado y llorosos ojos azules. Él, por dinero, había dado la información a los rebeldes. A Harry le hubiera gustado ahorcarlo, pero necesitaban cualquier información que pudiera dar. El príncipe caminaba en el pasillo fuera de la sala de interrogatorio, mientras que el jefe de policía hacía pregunta tras pregunta, su voz ocasionalmente llegaba al oído de Harry, incluso a través de la puerta cerrada, aunque Harry no podía distinguir las palabras.

Por la tarde, finalmente el hombre se rompió. Después de todo, él era sólo un mozo de equipaje, y si él tuviera un compromiso verdadero con la causa de los rebeldes, no era un rival para su deseo de finalizar el interrogatorio.

El traidor no sabía dónde ellos tenían encerrado a Louis, pero podría describir al hombre que le había pagado por la información, que era más de lo que ellos sabían anteriormente. Y el jefe de policía conocía a varios con la descripción del hombre. También sabía de su centro de operaciones.

—Lo que sea que ellos reclamen—, dijo mientras entregaba la información a Harry. —Dudo que tengan los mejores intereses de esta comarca en el corazón. Ellos son, la mayoría, ladrones y bandidos. Sin duda ellos tienen la intención de robar el dinero que sea enviado para ayudar a la gente, y reclamar que nunca fue enviado, dándoles una excusa para rehusarse a devolver al Príncipe Consorte.

El estómago de Harry dio un vuelco mientras consideraba esa posibilidad.

—¿Usted verá que me lo devuelvan?— preguntó, tratando de mantener a raya el temor en su voz. Un Príncipe no podía tener miedo delante de sus súbditos.

—Haremos cualquier cosa que podamos para que él regrese con usted a casa con seguridad, su Alteza.

El jefe de la policía hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Harry regresó al hotel a esperar. Un príncipe tampoco podía acompañar al jefe de policía en una redada, aun cuando el objetivo de esa redada fuera el regreso de su Omega. Esto era demasiado peligroso, los riesgos de que algo saliera mal era muy probable, y su padre no podía permitirse perder a su heredero.

Así que Harry esperó, dando vueltas.

Afuera, el sol iba hundiéndose sobre el horizonte, la luz dorada sesgada y distorsionada, y las sombras crecientes. Harry había expulsado al médico fuera de la habitación, quien había estado tratando de que comiera, sin embargo él accedió a tomar un vaso de agua. Todavía no había ninguna noticia. El personal se mantuvo fuera de su camino, permaneciendo en las esquinas de la habitación aunque estuvo tentado a ahuyentarlos a ellos también. El ministro de su padre estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo documentos oficiales.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando la policía regresó.

Uno de los integrantes del personal le abrió la puerta, e inmediatamente dio un paso atrás fuera del camino, mientras un pequeño, de cabello castaño confundido se arrojó a sí mismo a través de la puerta en un absoluto desafío al protocolo real y derecho a los brazos de Harry, era Louis.

🥀

Los brazos de Harry se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor de su Omega, levantándolo del suelo, y los delgados brazos de su pareja también se envolvieron alrededor de él, lo suficientemente fuerte para casi cortarle el aire. La cara de Louis estaba enterrada contra su hombro, su abrigo rápidamente se humedeció con las lágrimas de su compañero. Harry levantó una mano para observar a través de los mechones de Louis y barrió la habitación con una mirada que tuvo a todo el mundo luchando por llegar a la puerta. Él tendría el informe de la policía más tarde. El consejero podría ser informado de cualquier cosa importante.

La puerta se cerró detrás de aquellos que se habían marchado.

—Louis—, dijo Harry, con la garganta apretada, las palabras saliendo estranguladas. —Amor.

—Harry—, Louis sollozaba. —Oh, Dios, Harry.

Harry presionaba pequeños besos en el cabello de su compañero, mientras lo conducía hacia la cama. Las piernas de Louis estaban envueltas firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Él finalmente levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia Harry a través de los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Eran los ojos que Harry había temido nunca más volver a ver, y él levantó una mano para limpiar las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, dejando que sus dedos sintieran el suave tacto de su piel. Louis movió la cabeza para sentir más el suave roce de sus dedos, pensaba que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su amor. No podía acercarse lo suficiente a Harry como quería.

—¿Te lastimaron?— Harry exigió mientras dejaba a Louis en la orilla de la cama. —¿O lo intentaron?

Louis se aferró a él, negándose a dejarlo ir, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—No—, dijo, la voz atrapada en la palabra. —No me tocaron, excepto para tomar ese poquito de mi cabello. Ellos me encerraron en una habitación y la mayor parte del tiempo me dejaron solo. Pero ellos me dijeron que no iba a volver contigo, que no iban a darles a ellos lo que querían por traerme de regreso.

Sus ojos estaban preguntando si esa era la verdad.

—Yo habría renunciado a mi corona por tenerte de regreso—, dijo Harry, las lágrimas finalmente derramándose de sus propios ojos, deslizándose por su rostro. — Hubiera dado cualquier cosa, Amor mío. Mi padre estaba enviando la ayuda que habían pedido, pero creo que ellos no iban a dejar que llegara. El jefe de la policía está convencido que ellos iban a robarla y utilizar su desaparición como una excusa, quizá para retenerte, y podernos exigir más, o quizá simplemente porque deseaban ver perjudicada a la familia real.

Él se acomodó en la cama con Louis, recostándose contra las almohadas con su compañero en su regazo, sus brazos aún seguían apretados en torno a él.

—Pero ahora estás aquí, cariño mío. Ya estás conmigo seguro. Ellos nunca te tendrán de nuevo.

—¿Y Violet?— Louis exigió.

—Ella se encuentra segura también. Hay un guardia con ella día y noche. Mañana saldremos a la casa de la ribera. No voy a continuar con el recorrido. La ayuda está siendo enviada. Ellos no van a necesitar nada más que eso, y comprenderán si tú y yo nos retiramos por un tiempo de la vista del público después de los acontecimientos.

La gratitud en la expresión de Louis hizo que el corazón de Harry diera un vuelco.

—Lo siento—, dijo suavemente.

Louis inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirando a Harry con confusión.

—No debería haberte hablado como lo hice—, dijo Harry. —El día en que desapareciste. Tú tenías razón. Dio la impresión de que yo pensaba algo sobre ti que realmente no sentía, y tú te sentiste molesto, y yo debería haberte escuchado.

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Louis y sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo estaba equivocado—, dijo. —Yo estaba equivocado por salir furioso y estaba equivocado por estar tan molesto contigo cuando tú solo estabas tratando de suavizar las cosas sobre el desastre que yo había hecho. Yo...

Harry enredó una mano en los mechones de Louis y lo atrajo hacia abajo para darle un beso que lo silenció perfectamente. Louis gimió dentro de su boca, curvando sus dedos alrededor de sus hombros hasta que él podía sentir el latido de sus corazones incluso a través de su chaqueta. De la garganta de Harry salió un gruñido suave y se dio vuelta para que Louis quedara debajo de él, levantó la vista hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus manos hicieron un rápido trabajo desabrochando los botones del chaleco de Louis, el mismo que llevaba puesto el día que desapareció. No prestó atención a los botones que arrancaba en su desesperación, cayendo de la cama estrellándose contra el piso de madera.

El chaleco podía ser arreglado.

El resto de su ropa tuvo el mismo fin que el chaleco de Louis, fue quitada con la misma rapidez. Casi antes de que ambos estuvieran desnudos, Louis se fue flexionando hacia arriba acercándose, jadeando su nombre, intentando llegar más cerca de él.

Harry deslizó su mano hacia abajo entre los muslos de Louis, lo encontró duro y deseoso, ya estaba húmedo. Deslizó dos dedos en su agujero, que se estiró fácil y resbaladizo por la invasión. Louis gimió, retorciéndose en los dedos que lo penetraban, rogando por la polla de Harry, por su nudo, rogando por ser follado.

Harry no iba a hacerlo esperar.

Deslizando su polla dentro de Louis después de tres días de temor y cólera, era como regresar a casa. Harry empujó sus caderas hasta que estaba completamente dentro, pegado a las caderas de su compañero, y luego por un momento se quedó quieto, su frente apoyada en el hombro de Louis. Él mordió con suavidad en la curva delicada de la clavícula de su Omega, luego simplemente se quedó allí apoyado, los brazos envueltos alrededor de Louis, su cuerpo temblando. Sus largos dedos deslizándose en el cabello de Louis acariciándolo tiernamente.

—Estoy en casa—, dijo Louis, y había sorpresa en su suave voz. —Estoy en casa, no puedo creerlo, Alfa. Estoy seguro. Soy tuyo.

Harry sabía que Louis podía sentir las lágrimas que estaban mojando su piel, sabía que a su Omega no le importaría.

El secreto estaría seguro con Louis.

—Te he echado de menos—, dijo cuándo pudo hablar de nuevo. —temía por ti.

—Lo sé—, dijo Louis. —Lo sé. Y yo también te eché de menos, amor.

Él levantó la cabeza de Harry para mirarlo una vez más a los ojos, y tiró de su labio inferior con sus dientes.

—Me sentía perdido sin ti—, dijo en voz baja.

Harry le besó, duro, reclamando la boca de Louis, saboreando cada rincón de ella. Los dedos de Louis se curvaban en su cabello y su espalda estaba arqueada. Retorciéndose en la polla de Harry, ansioso, deseando más. Su boca abierta dispuesta para el beso, su lengua reuniéndose con la de Harry, sus gemidos amortiguados entre sus bocas.

Harry se balanceaba hacia afuera y empujaba de nuevo, una vez casi suavemente y luego de nuevo, moviéndose más rápido, más duro. Tomando el ritmo hasta que el sonido de piel contra piel era ruidoso en la habitación. Rompió el beso para deslizar su boca por la garganta de Louis, para encajar sus dientes en la curva donde se juntaba el cuello con el hombro y escuchó a Louis sollozar su nombre.

Louis se arqueó y gimió, corriéndose entre ellos con un pequeño grito.

—Mío—, Harry rugió cuando sacó sus dientes dejando una pequeña herida donde lo había marcado. —Mío.

Calmando el dolor de la mordida con su lengua.

—Tuyo—, Louis sollozó en respuesta. —Alfa. Por favor.

Harry cumplió con la necesidad en la voz de su Omega, follándolo duro y rápido, tan necesitado como Louis. Necesitaba sentir a su compañero alrededor de él, cerca de él. Necesitaba saber que él estaba seguro y completo y que seguía siendo él. Una vez más enterró su rostro en la curva del cuello de Louis, inhalando, y olfateando su aroma. Louis olía ligeramente a la habitación donde lo habían mantenido —humo y sal— pero debajo de eso, el olor era de Louis, de pareja, de hogar. Harry no iba a durar mucho. Pensaba que Louis tampoco duraría mucho.

Él se arrodilló, las manos en la cadera de Louis arrastrándolo hacia adelante para poder follarlo más profundo. Él tiró de las piernas de su compañero abriéndolo más, utilizando su agarre en las piernas de Louis para atraerlo y encontrarse con cada estocada. Louis cruzó sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, su cabello desparramado sobre el edredón. El rubor cubría sus mejillas, su garganta, y se dispersaba por su pecho. Él estaba retorciéndose sujetándose a Harry, levantó la vista con sus párpados entornados, sus labios inflamados medio abiertos dejando escapar, gemidos y pequeños sollozos desesperados.

—Alfa—, se mantenía diciendo. —Por favor. Harry. Soy tuyo—. Como si fueran las únicas palabras que el conociera.

Su compañero era muy hermoso.

El nudo creció, atándolos. Las estocadas largas y duras de Harry se acortaron, agarrándose de la cadera de Louis, presionando constantemente, haciendo cantar el punto dulce dentro de su pareja, haciéndolo jadear sobre la almohada y corcovear hacia él. Louis estaba duro de nuevo, iba a correrse para él otra vez. Harry amaba verlo correrse una y otra vez.

—Tócate a ti mismo—, ordenó. —Quiero verte jugar con tus pezones.

Ahora que la primera acometida frenética había terminado Harry podría pensar con un poco más de claridad, podría tomarlo con más calma y hacer esto. Él dejó que el balanceo de sus caderas se convirtiera en un lánguido y calmado ritmo, mirando hacia la cara ruborizada y el cabello alborotado de su compañero, mientras Louis bajaba sus brazos y atrapaba sus pezones entre el pulgar y el dedo índice de cada mano.

—Dime cómo se siente—, dijo Harry, con la autoridad de alfa todavía en su voz. — Dime cuánto me quieres.

—Se siente...— la voz de Louis se rompió con un pequeño jadeo mientras tiraba suavemente de sus sensibles pezones, acariciando las puntas duras con sus pulgares, — Alfa. Se siente muy bien. Por favor.

—Por favor, ¿qué?— Harry lo provocó, rotando duro las caderas y sacándola despacio lo más suave que podía golpeando su punto dulce, mirando los dedos de Louis apretar sus pezones escuchando el agudo gemido que hizo.

—Por favor—, Louis empezó de nuevo, obediente. —Te deseo, Alfa—. Él abrió sus párpados para poder mirar hacia el rostro de Harry, los ojos brillantes por el deseo.

—Quiero que me tomes. Reclámame. Hazme tuyo de nuevo. Te necesito. Siempre te necesito. Siempre tuyo.

—Excelente—, Harry ronroneó. —buen chico. Tan dulce mi Omega. Tan hermoso, Mi amado.

Él levantó una mano para acariciar la curva del vientre de Louis donde su próximo hijo estaba creciendo, moldeando la redondez posesivamente. Ambos estaban seguros, Louis y su hijo. Ellos estaban de regreso en sus brazos. Y mañana también podrían estar de regreso en la casa de la ribera, Violet y su familia entera estarían seguros. La tensión y el miedo que había invadido a Harry durante dos largos días finalmente desaparecieron, y miró hacia abajo a su compañero con una sonrisa.

Louis alcanzó la mandíbula de Harry trazándola suavemente con sus dedos, levantando su mentón, pidiendo silenciosamente un beso. Harry estaba feliz de complacerlo.

Esta vez el beso fue con suavidad, despacio. Todavía había deseo en este, pero no los consumía. Él rompió el beso para que pudieran respirar, separándose para que hubiera aire entre ambos, sus labios seguían acariciando los labios de Louis, entonces lo volvió a besar. Y de nuevo y una vez más. Los dedos de Louis dejaron sus pezones para pasarlos una vez más por el cabello de Harry, no lo sostuvo con fuerza, solo alentándolo a mantenerse más cerca. La manera en que Harry se inclinó hacia abajo unía su cuerpo cerca de Louis, pero a su pareja no parecía importarle. Las piernas de Louis estaban envueltas alrededor de su cintura, los tobillos enganchados juntos contra su espalda. Harry apoyó su peso en un brazo, y utilizó el otro brazo para levantar los hombros de su compañero desde la cama, aprovechando para acercarlo y darle otro beso, y uno más.

—Te amo—, el respiró dentro del espacio entre ellos, cuando ambos se detuvieron justo lo suficiente para hablar. —Nunca voy a dejarte ir, amado mío. Nunca más.

—Y yo a ti—, respondió Louis. —Te amo. Soy tuyo, Alfa. Por siempre. Por siempre.

Suavemente, Harry acostó a Louis en la cama una vez más. Él se arqueó así mismo más sobre su pareja—su amante, su esposo. Suyo. Con un gemido, él deslizó su lengua sobre el pezón de Louis. Louis jadeó, y sus dedos se enredaron con más fuerza en el cabello de Harry. Una vez más deslizo su lengua dándole un suave mordisco en el pezón. Harry se movió hacia el otro pezón, y lo jaló cuidadosamente con sus dientes, sintiendo la polla de Louis, dar un salto entre ellos con la estimulación. Él bajó la mano y la curvó alrededor de su polla, acariciándolo con suavidad hasta la punta una y otra vez. Por encima de él, Louis gemía.

—¿Vas a correrte para mí?—, preguntó, con voz suave y cálida, no exactamente un gruñido. —¿Vas a salpicar todo tu semen sobre ti para complacerme, amado mío? ¿Vas a hacer un lío sobre ti, solo para mí?

La respuesta de Louis fue un sollozo y un tirón de necesidad en sus caderas. Harry seguía deslizando la mano arriba y abajo sobre la polla de su pareja, despacio burlándose, curvando la mano lo suficientemente apretada para que lo sintiera, no demasiado apretada para que se corriera con la estimulación.

Él sonrió cuando Louis se retorcía y gimoteaba.

—¿Qué pasa, querido?— preguntó, sabiendo perfectamente bien lo que pasaba. — ¿Qué quieres?

—Por favor—, Louis respondió, lamentándose suavemente entre dientes cuando Harry apretó un pezón en su boca y acarició una y otra vez la punta con su lengua. —Por favor, Alfa. Oh, Dios. Por favor, déjame correrme.

Harry, soltó su pezón arrastrando suavemente sus dientes mientras se deslizaba de su boca.

—No voy a detenerte—, dijo, girando sus caderas. —Córrete para mí, Cariño.

Él dio al otro pezón la misma atención y dejó que Louis se meciera debajo de él, sus dedos se curvaban en su cabello tirando ligeramente contra su cuero cabelludo. Louis sollozó mientras presionaba su pulgar sobre la punta de su pezón y lo frotaba despacio, en círculos con firmeza.

—Por favor—, suplicando de nuevo. —Alfa. Harry. Por favor.

Harry tuvo compasión de él. Curvando su mano y cerrándose alrededor de la pequeña y dura polla, él acarició rápidamente arriba y abajo. Louis corcoveaba y sollozaba y se aferraba a él, bajando las manos hacia sus hombros apretándolo tan fuerte que podía sentir como sus uñas cortaban su piel.

—Córrete para mí—, dijo de nuevo, lanzando su voz baja ansiosa y ordenándole, con un gruñido de Alfa. —Córrete para mí, mi Omega. Cariño mío. Hermoso mío.

Louis se arqueó y tembló y se corrió gritando el nombre de Harry, sollozando un revoltijo de palabras irreconocibles, Harry gimió cuando el culo de Louis empezó a apretar la circunferencia de su polla, los temblores corrían a través de él, ordeñando hasta la última gota de la semilla de Harry.

—Muy bien—, él suspiró, acariciando a Louis suavemente a través de él. —Muy bien.

Él levantó su mano, con todo el lío de la corrida de su compañero, hacia sus labios, y Louis lo limpió con golpes pequeños de su lengua.

Suavemente, Harry se acomodó, recargando la espalda sobre las almohadas de nuevo, Louis recostado en su pecho. Los brazos de Louis rodeando ligeramente su cuello, y Harry rodeó la cintura de su pareja con uno de sus brazos, levantando el otro para poder deslizar sus dedos en el cabello de Louis.

—Estoy tan agradecido—, dijo tranquilamente. —Que hayas regresado sano y salvo a mí.

Los párpados pesados de Louis, se cerraban aunque el trataba de mantenerlos abiertos, asintió contra su pecho.

—Estoy muy contento de estar en casa—, dijo, arrastrando las palabras soñoliento. —Estoy muy contento de estar de vuelta en tus brazos—. Su voz se fue reduciendo a un susurro. —Yo tenía mucho miedo—, admitió. —Desearía haber sido más valiente.

—Fuiste lo suficientemente valiente—, dijo Harry. —Lo suficientemente valiente como para llegar a casa hasta mí, cariño mío, y eso es lo único que importa. Que tú y nuestros hijos estéis seguros.

Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de Louis acercándolo más, continuando acariciándolo suavemente a través de su cabello.

—Duerme—, le dijo. —Te tengo. Estas seguro. Nadie podrá llevarte lejos de mi otra vez.

Louis hizo un sonido que podría haber sido de queja, pero estaba claro que no había dormido bien en los días en que lo habían mantenido encerrado, y ese agotamiento rápidamente lo había vencido. Sus ojos se cerraron, y se durmió. Con cuidado, Harry se estiró alcanzando las mantas y cubriéndolos con ella, apoyándose con más comodidad en la almohada. De esta forma, rodeo a su compañero una vez más en sus brazos, determinado a mantener seguro a Louis, él también podría dar rienda suelta a su cansancio.

La noche se convirtió en mañana, y los dos hombres en la cama estaban dormidos, enredados juntos. Ninguno de ellos soñando.

🥀

El sol fluía a través de las ventanas altas de la habitación de los niños en la casa solariega, y Harry estaba parado, con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis, su marido estrechándose a su lado. En la cuna, Violet estaba durmiendo con tranquilidad, totalmente ignorante de los acontecimientos de la semana pasada y de las preocupaciones de sus padres. Louis se inclinó y acarició suavemente con la punta de sus dedos la tierna mejilla de su hija. Mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Harry, sus ojos estaban empañados con lágrimas.

—Estás seguro—, Harry le prometió. —Todos ustedes.

Él atrajo a su compañero más cerca, refugiándolo contra él, manteniéndolo a su lado, mirando hacia su familia. Ellos eran de él. Ellos estaban seguros. Y nadie se atrevería a separarlos de él otra vez.

**FIN.**


End file.
